


Coming Home

by Bane2888



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bane2888/pseuds/Bane2888
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke is in a spiral of grief after itachi's death. Naruto is returning home after 7 years in America. Can he help Sasuke? Is there anything left of there friendship? AU/SASUNARU/Yaoi/Rated M. :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coming home

Naruto stood naked at his bedroom window, watching the first rays of sunlight slowly appear and begin to fight back the darkness. Glancing back at his phone, a large crack across the screen obscured his view he checked the time. It was far too early to be getting up but Naruto couldn’t sleep anymore. He was flying back to England today and was too restless and nervous to return to his bed, even though it was beckoning him with it’s warmth and comfort.   
Needing to get up and do something he stared around his room aimlessly he looked for something to occupy himself. The room was large and well lit with a large oak double bed and matching furniture it was surprisingly organised and tidy, especially to his standards. Naruto had spent most of the last few days packing and organising it. He was only taking clothes and a few essentials; like his laptop. Everything else was also sorted and boxed up to keep it dust free. He was leaving a lot behind and was unsure what he would do with it if he decide to stay in England.

Normally on Fridays, his time would be spent at work, then to the bar for a few drinks or back home with a couple of beers and his PS4 for company. The PS4, still pristine, had been packed into its original box. Naruto stared at it considering unpacking it as it was several hours before he would have to leave and didn’t wish for his own thoughts as company for the entire time.   
Naruto couldn’t believe he was going back to England, his birthplace. It was hard to think of it as his home anymore, he hadn’t lived there for nearly 7 years. Now at the age of 25, after living in a high rise apartment just outside of New York, he was going back home. Still standing stark-naked he stared out of the window over the New York skyline. Man, was he going to miss this view, it was idyllic. It reached out across the Hudson river, the calm waters stretching across to the city skyline. The view was stunning at any time of the day. The morning sun was just beginning to rise. It crept up from behind the buildings with a fierce orange colour and a soft yellow glow trailing below, It fought back the darkness above it, pushing it away. Naruto was grateful that he had risen early enough to witness it.

“The neighbours will complain” scoffed a voice from behind him. 

Naruto glanced down at himself; tanned and muscular. Turning his head he replied “I don’t think complain is the right word, Sai”. 

Sai, Naruto’s roommate stood in the hall outside Naruto’s room, giving him a half smile. “Maybe you will scare some poor old dear to death and they won’t let you leave the country!?” 

Naruto laughed, a wonderful sound that filled the room. “HA! I’d be so lucky” Naruto replied without thinking, scooping up a pair of well worn navy blue sweat pants and putting them on. 

Sai raised an eyebrow, intrigued by Naruto’s response, “You don’t want to leave?” He asked while he stepping into the room. 

“Well you know it’s complicated.” Naruto replied as he raised a nervous hand to the back of his head. 

“How so? - I thought you were excited for this job offer?”

”No it’s not that and of course I’m excited, it’s just with, ya know with… Sasuke and everything...” Even saying his name was difficult. Naruto swallowed awkwardly, watching Sai.

“Oh, of course.” was all Sai responded. “Well I am sure you will figure it out. Anyway Naruto, I am going back to bed as I only got up to use the bathroom.”

Naruto nodded. He was sure that Sai was fed up talking about Sasuke. Naruto grabbed a black towel that Sai had left for him, as all his were packed, and headed for the shower. He switched it on and waited a few moments for the water to heat up before getting in and closing the glass door behind him. Naruto let the warm water cascade down his body. He stood there, hands pressed on the tiles while he looked down watching the water slowly drain away.   
Naruto was definitely excited about this new job offer, he had been working as a chef to several employers since he arrived in New York but he’d never made much of career out of it. It was only by luck that one evening at his current job, he’d gone from washing dishes to helping the head chef; there had been a nasty bug going around and with several members of staff of ill, the restaurant was facing closing for a few days but the head chef had called in a favour with a and recruited Naruto for food prep. It had been a crazy few days and Naruto had thrived under the pressure.   
Naruto made a good impression with his head chef and he was moved permanently to food prep with his head chef praising his natural ability with food. Naruto had fallen into the role with ease, even surprising himself he was a natural with the complex menus and high level of perfection required. 

Within a year he was promoted to chef and was even able to give some creative input and ideas to the dishes on the menu. Naruto’s head chef was blown away by his progress. He always marvelled at Naruto’s sense of taste and how quickly he had taken to the job with no official training.

It was about 2 months ago that Naruto had been offered a job back in England for a new restaurant: The Snake and Fox. The owner and head chef was a man named Jiraiya and old friend of Naruto’s head chef. Naruto had only met him briefly, but with his head chef speaking so highly of him, and the added fact that he was born and bred British, was enough for Jiraiya to risk it and offer to fly him back to England for a 3 month trial. If he and Jiraiya were happy with his work then he could stay, or simply return to America.Naruto loved it here in the ‘States, but he had never planned to stay so long and did miss England and his old friends. 

It was one of these old friends that caused Naruto so much worry over the move. After he had already agreed to return to England he had received a call from an old friend from school; Sakura. They’d kept in touch the whole time he had been out here, speaking at least once or twice a month through Skype. They usually chatted about work and the weather, however the last time Sakura had rang him, she had been distraught and in tears. She didn’t often mention Sasuke to Naruto, Sakura had no idea what had happened between them but she had quickly realised they’d had a major falling out and had instinctively known not to ask. However this time it came out like a flood. Sasuke had lost his older brother, Itachi, in a car accident about 4 months ago. Naruto had been shocked from hearing about this and had wrangled for weeks about sending a card or even phoning Sasuke, but in the end he didn’t, too afraid that Sasuke would reject him. 

According to Sakura, Sasuke had been doing fine at the time of Itachi’s death. He had grieved and been upset for while but he’d picked himself up and moved on with his life. However things soon changed. Through sobbing breaths, Sakura explained how Sasuke had seemed fine, but now he’d fallen into grieve and self loathing. He was turning up for work late or not at all, drinking, smoking and he was refusing to see anyone.   
Sakura had pleaded with Naruto to come home just to talk to him, she’d become rather hysterical on the phone and it took Naruto a long time to calm her down before he could talk to her. With barely controlled excitement he told her he was coming home in two weeks and about the job offer. 

He’d quickly told her he hadn’t mentioned anything earlier because he wanted it to be a surprise. Naruto rubbed his ear at the memory of Sakura almost screaming herself blue in the face for not telling her sooner, making her worry and putting her through this. But as quickly as her anger had appeared, it evaporated and she began talking excitedly about the prospect of him coming home. Sakura had even made Naruto swear on his green frog purse that he would talk some sense into Sasuke. 

The phone conversation finished with Sakura and Naruto in quite high spirits and it was only when she hung up that the unease settled in around Naruto like a clingy fog. He was going to have to face Sasuke. In the excitement, he hadn't really thought about what that kind of promise would entail.

He had exposed his heart to that man 7 years ago, in every possible way, and he had never gotten it back. Naruto put his face in his hands while in the shower and ran them up through his wet hair. “Yeah right!” he said aloud to the shower, talk some sense into Sasuke. What the hell was he going to say? 

He and Sasuke hadn’t spoke in years. After what happened between them he’d taken the opportunity to leave for America and they hadn’t even exchanged goodbyes, it’d been devastating. They’d been really close until that drunken night at the school graduations. Naruto felt awful just thinking about it. 

He shut of the shower quite suddenly and stepped out shaking the depressing thoughts from his head. He felt the chill creep over him as he stepped out and quickly wrapped a towel around his waist and grabbed another for this blond hair. Naruto spent the next few hours trying to keep himself occupied, mostly by gaming on his PS4 but he was anxious and jittery, he couldn't settle into anything, he kept swapping games or browsing Youtube.   
A few hours later Sai got up to find Naruto aimlessly opening and closing cupboards in the kitchen. 

“Lost something Naruto?” Sai asked with a smirk.

“Nahhhh” Naruto replied, without looking up. “I just don’t know what to eat, feel kinda sick, ya know?”  
“Just have some toast or something?”

“Yeah might do”

“Naruto?”

“Yeah?”

“So are you nervous about the Job, or flying, or what?”

“No none of that.” Naruto replied, stopping his hunt for food and looking up at Sai. “I think I’m worried about having to talk to Sasuke.”   
That was a bit of an understatement for Naruto, talking to Sasuke was all that he had thought about for the last few days. How was he going to do it? How was Sasuke going to react? Would Sasuke even talk to him? Naruto was sure the engines of his plane could fail and he would still be worrying about talking to Sasuke. Although Naruto did wonder if he could maybe just get Sasuke really mad at him, that he might snap out of this emotional ravine, it always used to work when they were kids, after all.   
Then at least he wouldn't have to deal with the gap that Sasuke had made in their friendship, that he’d only went and lengthened by sticking the Atlantic ocean between them. Naruto threw his hands in the air and made a noise of frustration “Yes, I am definitely worried about to talking to Sasuke!”

“So don’t.”

“What?”

“Don’t talk to Sasuke.”

“What-No! I have to talk to him, I promised Sakura!” Naruto replied shaking his head.

Sai said nothing, simply shrugged. “You are oddly loyal sometimes Naruto. Its not like you owe her anything, you hardly speak.”

“Hey!” Naruto interrupted. “Sakura and I are good friends and we’ve Skype at least once a month or every two months since I came out here.”

“Yeah but….”

“What’s your problem Sai?!” Naruto asked, beginning to shout. He wasn’t sure why he was getting angry with Sai, but he also wasn’t sure why he was having to defend his friendship with Sakura when his friendship with Sasuke was the problem... Perhaps the stress was getting to him. 

“I don’t have a problem Naruto, I was simply asking.” Sai replied with an air of sophisticated arrogance. “Obviously you can do what you want.” 

Naruto opened his mouth to speak although he wasn’t sure it would be in protest or apology. However this time Sai cut him off. 

“I take it you will be ready to leave for the airport in an hour? I’m going to have a shower” and with that Sai spun on his heels and left the kitchen.

“Errr yeah” Naruto replied to the empty kitchen, he wasn’t quite sure what had just happened.

Trying not to give Sai too much thought, not there was much room to do that he decided that he should eat something before he left, he cut up some slices from a cinnamon, raisin and walnut loaf and spread some Jam on it. Taking a messy bite he savoured the taste. Man, was he going to miss this bread, he supposed he could make it himself, but who had the time for that?  
The bread in question had come from the lovely elderly lady living above them. Naruto quite often carried her shopping up or changed a light bulb for her, simple jobs like that and she always loved to bake for him in return. The elderly neighbour had given him this loaf yesterday when he had popped in to say goodbye. He had mentioned to Sai about giving her a hand while he was in England but he didn’t expect Sai would. Sai had been a great housemate, but he wasn’t up for any kind of helping hand or charity work. He worked as a well paid photographer and he had done some shots for Naruto’s head chef, which is how they met. They started hanging out after a few months they had headed back to Naruto’s one evening, to finish off a few beers because it was closer to the bar. When Sai had seen that Naruto was living in an apartment that was practically a glorified hallway he suggested then insisted that Naruto move in with him, into his large, three bed apartment. Naruto had jumped at the chance.   
Sai’s grandfather, who was some sort of important business man, had bought the apartment and allowed Sai to live there. Naruto had never actually met his Grandfather and Sai didn’t really talk about him much, so Naruto had never asked about him. For the last few years, Naruto had lived quite happily with Sai. Sai was much tidier than Naruto but Naruto often cooked for the both of them, so they worked well.   
Sai was gay, like Naruto, however there had never been any real attraction between the two of them. Sai was more into sleeping around, while Naruto was more of a commit heart and soul into a relationship kinda guy. Sai was usually seeing several guys and Naruto couldn’t never keep up and had on more than one occasion insulted one of Sai’s guests by getting them confused with someone else, but it was quite disconcerting finding a different naked guy in the apartment every other weekend. 

-0-

It wasn’t long before Naruto was standing outside the airport loading his luggage onto a trolley, he embraced Sai like a brother.

“I am going to miss you.” Naruto said, gripping both of his shoulders in mock seriousness.

“Shut up idiot.” Sai replied shoving him away “The only thing you will miss is me cleaning up after you.”

Naruto grinned “Yeah, ya properly right!”

Sai rolled his eyes, shaking his head, “I’ll see you around, Naruto” and with that, he headed straight for his car.

“BYE SAI!” Naruto yelled much louder than necessary. 

It was acknowledged with a single wave.

Chuckling to himself, Naruto headed into the busy airport, it was full of tourists, businessmen and family all heading their own way with their own goals in mind. Taking a deep breath, Naruto joined the masses and headed for check in, trying to feel ready to face his own goals.


	2. Coming home

The shrill buzz of Sakura’s alarm rang out. Glaring at the blurry numbers, she could just make out “5:00am”. With a reserved sigh she switched off the alarm, got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. No matter how many times she got up at 5am, it would always be too early for her. However tempting another 10 minutes in bed would be, Sakura was always quite image conscious and liked to have enough time to shower, dry her hair and apply makeup before she left. She hated leaving the house without having a shower and couldn’t remember the last time she did. Sakura made a quick glance at her phone before stepping into the shower, checking for a text, but no luck. Naruto was leaving for England today and she was hoping he may have text her before he went to bed. She wasn’t too worried that he hadn’t. He was probably quite busy with the move and he was terribly forgetful at times. Sakura was both excited to see Naruto but also dreading it. She was terrified how Sasuke might react when he found that Naruto was home and that she had kept it from him. Sakura was sure he would be furious with her for asking Naruto to come home and for not mentioning it in the first place. Sakura wished she could just pretend that is was all a big shock to her as well, but unfortunately Naruto was about as tactful as a charging herd of rhino and would unintentionally drop her in it. She didn't want Sasuke to be more upset with her than he already was.  
Sakura chewed her lip thinking it over in her head, she considered going along with Naruto to talk to Sasuke, then at the very least Sasuke wouldn’t be able to treat her as badly as he did last time. However, she was sure Sasuke would feel outnumbered and ganged up on, he would probably become defensive and lash out, no doubt this would wind Naruto up. She had never known Naruto to back down from a fight. The last thing Sakura would need was for Sasuke and Naruto to start putting lumps on each other rather than the hugging and forgiving that Sakura had in mind. Finishing her shower, Sakura checked her phone again, more out of habit than any real belief that Naruto would have text her and was not surprised he hadn’t. Despite her lack of concern she couldn’t help feeling disappointed. Continuing with her morning routine, she had a quick breakfast of yogurt and muesli, brushed her teeth and began drying her hair and applied light makeup for work. 

Sakura was still plagued with thoughts about Sasuke, she didn’t know what to do about him. When Sakura had learnt of Itachi’s death, she had been devastated. She’d gone to Sasuke, comforted him, held him and cried with him. He had been grateful for her support and allowed her to help with organising some of less important details of itachi’s funeral, which was very unlike Sasuke “control freak” Uchiha, but it was a sign of how overwhelmed he must have been to release control to another. What Sakura couldn’t understand was that after a couple of weeks off, Sasuke returned to work and he was still upset about losing his only brother. Of course he was, but he had accepted it and was graciously moving on. Then all of a sudden it was as if Sasuke hit a wall in recovery that utterly defeated him and he began to lose himself, seeking solace in drink and cigarettes. Sakura feared what else he had chosen to lessen his pain. Sasuke pushed not only Sakura but their other friends away, as well as risking his job by turning up continuously late or not at all. The last time Sakura saw him, he looked awful, he’d lost weight, looked exhausted and was dearly in need of a shower and a shave. At first Sasuke had avoided her, then resorted to down right ignoring her when she started turning up unannounced. After a handful of times turning up to find no one in, Sakura arrived and refused to leave Sasuke’s door, banging on it and yelling through the letterbox until he let her in. It was only when she started yelling about breaking the door down to get in that she heard the locks click and saw the door swing open. Sakura fell a thrill of exhilaration at her success but it was almost instantly gone in a puff of smoke, like that being breathed into her face as Sasuke stepped out, baring over her, looking furious and reeking of cheap drink and cigarettes. Sakura recoiled in disgust and fear. Before she could say anything, Sasuke’s hand reached out quickly grabbing her roughly by the fore-arm, he half marched, half dragged her down his hallway, all the while hissing in her ear “Sakura, if I wanted to fucking talk to you, don’t you think I would have fucking let you in?” At the end of his hallway, he bashed the lift button, which slid open instantly and he forcefully shoved her away from him, causing her to stumble and fall. “Just leave me alone, Sakura!” he hissed at her with malice.  
With that, he stalked back to his flat, never looking back. Sakura remained sitting in lift, shocked like a scorned child for several seconds before someone called it to the ground floor. Sakura pulled herself up and ran from the lift straight to her car. Driving all of half a mile before having to pull over because she could not control the salty tears that spilled from her eyes and the sobbing that shook her body.  
It had been that evening that she rang Naruto and begged him to come home, she omitted the details of Sasuke hurting her or pushing her over, she wasn’t quite sure how Naruto would react, but she felt that no good could come of telling him.  
Naruto had naturally been fantastic on the phone, he listened without interrupting, he and Sakura had spoken for a couple hours in total that night, it took Sakura a while to work up the courage to ask Naruto to come home. To her surprise he was ecstatic! Naruto instantly began telling her about his new job offer, how he would be flying home in 2 weeks and with all going well he would be staying in England. Naruto also explained in a hurried fashion (perhaps afraid of enraging her) that he’d been dying to tell her and their other friends but wanted to keep it a surprise. “Soooo, surprise!” he yelled happily on the phone. Sakura remained silent for a minute before a smile spread across her face, she felt like a weight was being lifted. Sakura and Naruto began talking excitedly about his return, she couldn’t help grinning from ear to ear. Sakura was sure she could already feel Naruto’s warmth and happiness oozing through the phone and surrounding her in an embrace. It was amazing that he could do that simply with his voice from several thousand miles away and it gave Sakura hope that he could bring his happiness and light to Sasuke to heal his wounds.  
Sakura stopped on her way out of the house, still, she had to tell Sasuke. Checking her makeup in the hallway mirror and wrapping a thick grey scarf around her neck, she gave herself a stern stare in her reflection and promised herself that she would see Sasuke today, on her lunch break. That way she could keep it brief and worst case scenario, she would just leave a note for him and hopefully he wouldn’t throw her out again. 

 

Sasuke sat alone in the cold laundry room in the basement level of his apartment, he watched the slow continuous spinning of his clothes in the machine, a mess of dark blacks and greys, although he had noticed a single red sock in the mix, occasionally making an appearance before merging into darkness again. Sasuke sat at the end of a long bench, his back to the door. A light grey hoody with it’s hood pulled high obscured his face and only his hair, black as night, could be seen hanging from the opening in the hood.  
Sasuke glanced at the clock, his clothes would be finished soon. The cycle only took about 45 minutes. Sasuke spent the whole time down here in the laundry room, he liked it in here; clean, minimalistic and everything was in it’s place. So very unlike his apartment at the moment. Sasuke who was normally a tyrant for organisation and cleanliness, was not able to keep up with maintaining his small one bed apartment in recent weeks. All of Itachi’s stuff had been brought there to be stored and then sorted through, but it remained untouched, cluttering up his hallway and livingroom. The mess inadvertently caused Sasuke to lose interest in his usual high cleaning standards and his home was suffering for it. To most people, it wouldn't be seen as too bad but to Sasuke, it was downright disgusting and he hated it.

When the wash cycle came to an end, Sasuke pulled his clothes out and threw them haphazardly into the dryer, he usually liked to air dry his clothes on the small balcony but light rain that started this morning had turned into a constant downpour. Once the dryer was loaded, Sasuke was going to return to his perch to continue waiting but a bang of the door swinging open announced the arrival of two middle aged ladies from the floor below him, they moved into the room paying him no heed and chatting about some show they saw last night. Sasuke didn’t care to listen and was out the door before it even had a chance to shut. He made his way down the short hallway and into the lift, jabbing the button that said “3rd”. 

The lift dinged gently as it reached the correct floor, metallic doors slid open gracefully revealing a long hallway with hard wearing blue carpet and magnolia walls. Sasuke only took one step out of the lift before the door to his left swung in and to his surprise Sakura stepped out. The feeling of surprise was quickly followed by guilt and shame after their last encounter. He’dbeen certain that she would never forgive him, but here she was stood in his hallway, a light green nurse’s uniform on and navy blue coat, damp with the rain, thrown over her arm. Sakura started towards his door, causing Sasuke to clear his throat to get her attention. Sakura visibly jumped spinning around to look at him.

“Sasuke...” she said hesitantly. It made him cringe inwardly, he could hear the fear in her careful voice. Sasuke waited patiently for her to speak again, he glanced up towards his flat door, desperate to be there,to shut himself away from it all, with his music and books. However he waited, feeling that he owed it to her, as his gaze swung back to her, their eyes met for the briefest moment, before she looked down, twisting her fingers nervously in front of him.

"Um, Sasuke..." she started again. "I’m sorry Sasuke, really sorry." she said with genuine earnest. 

She was sorry? Sasuke thought to himself.

"There is something I haven't told you.", she continued.

Despite Sasuke’s general disinterest, Sakura caught his attention now, however it showed as nothing more than a raised eyebrow.  
Sakura met his eyes again, holding his gaze this time. Sasuke could see the fear in them, hidden behind her determination. Had I really scared her that much? He wonder. 

Sakura took a deep breath, "I spoke to Naruto a couple of week's ago and he is flying back to England, umm today." She said this all very quickly, like ripping a plaster quickly to reduce the pain. She flashed him a pained smile before returning her gaze to her feet. 

For the longest moment Sasuke said nothing, his mind had gone blank. He waited for it to pull itself together and deliver it’s response, he simply stared at the top of Sakura head. Sasuke didn’t know what to say, was he happy? Did he care? Sasuke did feel a small bubble of nervous excitement and hope begin to form. Sasuke was surprised to find that a tiny part of him was excited at the prospect of seeing Naruto and perhaps the thought of trying to right some of the wrong that he’d caused, if Naruto would listen, of course. Then Sasuke was hit with a wave of fear, what if Naruto still hated him or wouldn’t forgive him. Sasuke felt panicked and claustrophobic, he was sure it was harder to breathe.  
So distracted, he completely forgot that Sakura was waiting for a reply and turned and began walking quickly towards his apartment desperate for what little sanctuary his home could bring him.

"Sasuke!" Sakura called taking a step after him, but then thinking better of it, remaining where she was. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, fine." he replied without looking back still continuing towards his door.  
"Ill see you around, Sakura."

With that, he walked into his apartment, slamming the door and heading straight for his small balcony that overlooked the park behind his apartment. He tightly gripped the old railing, his knuckles turning white from the pressure. Sasuke took deep breaths, trying to calm himself, Naruto was coming back? He found it difficult to comprehend, this wash of sudden emotion surprised him, he felt so numb for a while now, even before Itachi deaths, but the news of Naruto’s return was cracking his cold interior. Sasuke felt his irrational panic raising, which he struggled to suppress it was like holding back a flowing river with sheer willpower. Sasuke, still holding the railing, tried his best to clear his mind telling himself that he wouldn’t see Naruto anyway even know part of him desperately wanted to. He didn’t know where Naruto was staying or how long for, heck Sakura could be lying just to get to him. However a small voice told Sasuke that Sakura would never lie about this.

With all this swimming through his head, Sasuke walked back into his room, he felt light headed. Flopping onto his bed, he rolled on his side and searched through a couple of empty packets of cigarettes, shaking them and throwing them away from himself until he found a half-full pack. Sliding one out with his lips and digging a lighter out of his pocket, it took a couple of attempts to light it, the lighter was Itachi’s and was well worn. Sasuke took several deep draws on the cigarette, he felt the smoke seep into his veins, calming his nerves like sand onto fire.  
For a while he lay there, simply smoking and staring at the ceiling. Smoking helped him regain control, he felt his earlier panic subsiding. After the first cigarette was finished he lit another, then another. He didn’t usually smoke like this, but he kept smoking until his earlier panic had subsided and his hands were steady.  
Once Sasuke calmed down and convinced himself that Naruto was probably only here for a couple of weeks on holiday before going back to America and that Sasuke wasn’t going to see him anyway.  
He rolled onto his side and carefully placed the cigarette in an ashtray and began hunting under his bed without getting off of it, he lay on his stomach, head hanging over the side. His head began to ache from the rush of blood, but he ignored it. Instead continuing his search until he found what he was looking for. A dusty, large, leather bound photo album. He pulled it out and sat back up on the bed with it across his lap. He opened it, flicking through the pages until near the end, where he found the photos he was looking for. On one side there was a large school photo of about 300 students all dressed in grey, smiling politely at the camera, Sasuke could easily pick Naruto out with his messy golden hair, standing between himself and another student, but Sasuke couldn’t remember their name. However, the photo that really caught Sasuke’s attention was on the other page, It consisted of Naruto alone, blazer discarded behind him, throwing a peace sign and grinning from ear to ear, Naruto’s blue eyes simply beamed up at him from the photo. Sasuke felt calm and safe looking at the photo, he could stare at this face, meet those eyes with his own and could only see naive happiness. Sasuke felt no fear that when he looked at this photo of Naruto, he wouldn’t see the hurt and betrayal he had caused. Sasuke didn't have to remember Naruto’s faltering smile, his defeated slump and then the anger and yelling before Naruto left. When Sasuke looked at the photo he could remember Naruto being whole and happy, remembering him before their friendship was broken by one foolishly drunken night.  
Sasuke spent the rest of the evening slowly browsing the other photos from his school days, trying to pull the simplicity, happiness and warmth off of their pages and into his life. It was dark before he remembered to fetch his washing.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto felt a natural calm despite the noisy chaos of the kitchen. It was two weeks since the opening of the restaurant and it’d been fully booked since then. Naruto had been working flat out in his new role and it was hard work, with meeting new staff members and a new menu to learn, but he’d so far enjoyed it and had taken to it naturally. The kitchen was usually staffed with about eight staff members, everything from kitchen pouter to Jiraiya as head chef and kitchen manager.  
He worked alongside Temari, She was a few years older than him with messy punk-styled blond hair and green eyes. Although officially Naruto and Temari were both sous chef’s, Temari worked directly below Jiraiya and was in charge when he wasn't working, just like tonight. Naruto was having a hard time relating to her, from what Naruto could gather Jiraiya and Temari had worked together for several years but, unlike Jiraiya who was kind and playful, Temari was blunt and cold. She also had little to no patience for messing about, not that Naruto or any of the other staff members have had much chance, with the restaurant being so popular.

It was a friday night and the last of Naruto’s shifts until monday. Naruto stood at a stainless-steel worktop, skilfully slicing up a piece of succulent pink duck, the stainless steel knife gliding through the flesh with ease. As he was arranging it on a plate, Konohamaru; a younger member of the waiting staff, bust into the kitchen throwing his arms up into the air with obvious annoyance. Naruto grinned at this over the top gesture. He liked the kid and they had a lot in common. They’d also gotten far too drunk on tequila sunrises after opening night in the bar across from the restaurant. Konohamaru normally had a witty, happy-go-lucky nature. However, this time, Konohamaru was obviously quite frustrated.

"She wants steak!" he announced to the kitchen with obvious contempt.

"Steak is not on the menu" Temari replied sharply without looking up.

"I know that" Konohamaru continued with exasperation, "I tried to explain, but she insisted I come in here and ask!"

Temari, now looking up at the young waiter, frowned. She paused only for a moment before walking out from behind the serving counter, then she peered through the rectangular window of the exit door.

"Over there" Konohamaru pointed helpfully.

"Ah shit" Temari said, turning back to face the kitchen, frown fully in place. "its Tsunade."

"Who?" Naruto asked still working.

"Tsunade senju, Jiraiya's business partner."

"Jiraiya has a business partner?" This was news to Naruto.

"Yes." Temari replied with obvious irritation and impatience.

Temari hesitated for a moment in thought. "Right, Naruto have you got any cash on you?"

"Err, yeah."

"Good, there is an independent food shop, called 'Fresh foods' 'bout half a mile away, do you know it?"

"Yeah! I walk past it on my way here." Naruto replied, already untying his apron, he could see where this was going. This woman, ‘Tsunade’ as Jiraiya’s business partner was obviously someone of some importance and if Temari wanted to keep her happy then Naruto was on board with that.

"They get all their meat from the same butcher we do, so it should be good quality" Temari added.

"Did she say what sort of steak?" Temari asked, swinging her hard gaze back to Konohamaru.

Putting on an older woman's voice, Konohamaru replied "Ribeye, if you've got it but anything will do darling, I don't want to put you out"  
He finished by smiling sweetly before rolling his eyes and shaking his head in disbelief.   
Temari narrowed her eyes at him for a moment before turning back to Naruto, who quickly wiped the look of amusement off his face.

"Got it?" she asked.

"Yep" Naruto replied as he hastened out of the fire exit and on to the alleyway adjacent to the restaurant.

It was already dark and Naruto could feel the cold night coming in, his chef whites offered little protection from the elements. Thankfully it was a clear night with no chance of rain. Taking off at a light run, Naruto headed straight for Fresh Foods. Despite the cold evening, the streets were reasonably busy, with several bars and restaurants in the area, it was often active and popular into the wee hours. Naruto weaved in and out amongst the patrons of other bars and restaurants as they stood outside smoking and drinking. He arrived at the brightly lit shop entrance within a few minutes. Strolling through the automatic doorway, out of breath and sweating, he gracefully ignored the smirk and the raised eyebrow from the clerk and headed straight to the back of the shop to the chiller section. He quickly located the meat section and was pleasantly surprised to find that they had a good selection of steaks, he rummaged through them, making a mess of the display but was able to choose two steaks that he was happy with. Heading back to the counter, he paid with cash with the clerk still looking at him quizzingly, he said nothing. Naruto was about to leave the shop in a rush, when he nearly ran straight into a man coming in.

"Sorry" Naruto replied automatically, before glancing up. making eye contact, he saw a face that was familiar to him, yet different, with deep and dark eyes like a brewing storm, pale skin framed in dark hair. Naruto felt his heart skip a beat as he realised he was standing face to face with Sasuke for the first time in seven years.  
Both men took an involuntary step back and for them, in that moment everything froze. Both men stood in limbo staring in shock, large blue eyes meeting dark ones equally large in surprise. They were in direct contrast; Naruto, fit, tanned in his spotless fitted chef whites with a mane of Blond hair. Sasuke pale and gaunt with limp black hair and oversized dark clothing.  
Naruto was the first to break eye contact and instead his eyes roamed intently over Sasuke's body taking in everything they could. Despite the large hoody Sasuke wore, it was obvious to Naruto that he’d lost weight. His face was bleak and his eyes tired and weary, hollow even. When Naruto usually thought of Sasuke, it was with a mix of hurt and shame. But now, stood here on this cold night he felt awash with pity and compassion. The hurt that had once been there was smothered by the emotional image of Sasuke, a broken and cold husk of the man he had once been. 

“Sasuke?” Naruto breathed the word at barely a whisper. He took a step towards him extending his hand, wanting to reach out and bring some warmth to his withering soul. 

Sasuke didn’t react. He stood rooted to the spot, large eyes still taking in Naruto. 

“Excuse me” came the singsong voice of a smiling elderly woman as she squeezed between the two men into the shop they had unknowingly blocked, shattering the moment between them like frail glass on a hard floor.  
Naruto checked his watch in a panic. He felt like they had been there a lifetime but he was relieved to discover it had only been a minute.

“I- i... have to go” he said, torn between actually leaving or not, trying once more to catch Sasuke’s eye, but sasuke now stared at his feet, his dark hair shielding his face. Naruto hesitated again, but left anyway, taking off at a hard run back to the Snake and Fox. The moment he left, he regretted it but resisted the urge to turn around.   
His mind was in overdrive all the way back, he was so distracted that he didn't realise he had run past the restaurant and had to double back past a couple of buildings. Naruto burst into the kitchen and was momentarily blinded by the bright lights, it was somewhat like stepping into another world despite only being gone a few minutes,the kitchen with spotless white walls and floors was such a vast contrast to the blur of running through a cool dark night.

“You made good time” Temari said taking the steaks from him. “These look great, good choice Naruto.” 

Naruto was so distracted by what had happened, that he missed the very first compliment Temari had given him since arriving here. Temari wasted no time preparing the steaks before placing them on the grill. 

“Are you ok, Naruto?” Temari asked with out of character earnest

Dragged out of his thoughts, Naruto nodded before throwing his wallet back in his bag and splashing cold water on his face and neck.  
In an effort to distract himself, he threw himself into his work, trying to keep the image of Sasuke standing alone surrounded by darkness, from his mind.

 

~~~  
As the night came to a close, Konohamaru stuck his head into the staff room as Naruto was just getting changed. The steak had been a great success and rest of the evening had been pretty uneventful despite still being busy.

“Coming out for a drink tonight, Naruto?” Konohamaru asked.

“Errrrr” Naruto replied scratching behind his head, part of him really wanted to go, grabbing a couple of beers after work was his usual pastime and Konohamaru and a couple of girls from the bar staff would be a great laugh, but he also wanted to go out for a drink with Sakura, he’d only seen her once since he’d been back and it hadn’t been for long enough. Not to mention he now, more than ever wanted to broach the subject of Sasuke with her. 

“Ahhh not tonight, Man, gotta get my beauty sleep.”

Konohamaru laughed “Not enough hours in the night are there for you?”

“Hey!” Naruto shouted in mock outrage. “You should never mock the man who prepares your food. And, I'm pretty as fuck.” Naruto finished with a grin.

“Ah good point, I'll see you next week.” Konohamaru replied matching Naruto’s smile.

“Yeah - See ya.”

Naruto left a few minutes later, sliding his grey well used backpack onto his back and sticking his earphones in and pressing shuffle on his phone, ‘Bohemian like you’ filling his ears, he wrote a quick text to Sakura.

Hey u free wanna  
go 4 a drink  
maybe grab a bite   
to eat :)

It was less than a minute before he got a reply.

Yes please! :D   
I’ve already eaten   
but could do with   
a drink. Meet at  
yours in an hour?  
xxx

Naruto sent a quick affirmative reply before picking up the pace to get home and have enough time to shower and eat. 

 

It wasn’t long before Naruto and Sakura were sat in a bar sipping brightly coloured liquid from sugar rimmed cocktail glasses. Naruto took a long sip savoring the sweet taste followed by the harsh alcoholic kick. He could already feel the alcohol making him more relaxed.  
They sat in a bar not far from Naruto’s place. They sat on high leather stalls at the bar, it was dimly lit in a stylish way without seeming dank. The bar was long and made of a dark wood with small leafy plants dotting the bar artistically. 

A young waitress placed a bowl of onion rings between them, Naruto had only had time to grab some toast and was still hungry. Naruto excitedly filled Sakura in on everything that has been happening in the last couple weeks at the restaurant but omitted the details about bumping into Sasuke. He felt somewhat guilty for running off and abandoning him.  
Sakura also filled Naruto in on their old school friends and what they were doing now, also avoiding talking about Sasuke.

Its was only after a few drinks and another bowl of onion rings that Naruto asked about Sasuke.  
Sakura sighed and gave a sad shrug.

“There really isn't anything else to tell you, that I haven’t already, Naruto, do you still want to talk to him?

“of course!” Naruto replied instantly.  
Naruto didn't hesitate, not only because he had promised Sakura but he had seen Sasuke now and despite their past, part of him still cared and he wanted to try and help Sasuke. 

Sakura looked relieved. “im glad you do, perhaps if all you can do is get to see a doctor or something, it might be enough.”

Naruto nodded “but I’ll need his address.”

“Oh! Of course.” Sakura said, hunting though her little blue bag pulling out her phone. “Ah, here let me text it too you.”

They fell into silence as Sakura typed out Sasuke address. Naruto watched his phone light up and buzz on the bar surface.

“Naruto?” Sakura asked turning her body on the stall to face him.

“hmmm?” he was still staring at his phone on the bar.

“what happened, you know, between you and Sasuke?”

Naruto’s head whipped up to stare at her, causing her to blush slightly and break eye contact.

Naruto sighed in a defeated way. “I forget sometimes that I’ve never told you, it was a long time ago and kinda stupid”

Sakura said nothing just stared at him, her eyes alight with curiosity.

“Ok, well you know i said that being out in the states away from everyone allowed me to explore my sexuality and I told you I was gay.”

Sakura said nothing and simply nodded  
“well I sort of lied, I’ve known I was gay since I was ‘bout 10 years old, well at least that I liked guys more than I liked girls.”

“But what about the girls you dated in school?” Sakura interrupted

Naruto shrugged “ I guess I wanted to try it, but it just made me more sure”

Sakura looked away tapping her index finger on her mouth, clearly thinking.

“well I guess thats why you kept breaking up with those girls without a reason when we were at school”

Naruto looked pained “Well yeah I guess. Anyway, so despite my flings with the fairer sex, I had this serious thing for a guy at school... well… for Sasuke.” Naruto ignored the look of complete shock on Sakura's face and continued. “Like a serious thing, couldn't get him out of my head some days” Naruto half smiled to himself at the memory. 

Sakura remained silent, her eyebrows still raised in surprise, she waited patiently for Naruto to continue.

“Sasuke didn’t know that I liked him or that I was gay, but I think he had suspected it for a few years. When we were about 17 he just came right out and asked me if I was, I think he also suspected that I liked him but he never said. Although, I don’t think he realised how much I liked him, but he was pretty cool about it either way. He even used to flirt with me, well sort of, I’d wind him up and he make suck my dick, oh wait, you’d like that kind of comments”

“but you never…?” Sakura asked trailing off.

“Err no nothing physical, well not until our graduation party, when we all got really drunk and I was staying at Sasuke’s because it was closer. We walked back to his and I was gonna sleep on the couch like normal or whatever, but I don’t really know what happened, a combination of the drink, the party atmosphere and the harmless flirting? Anyway, one thing led to another and well, ya know... “

“You and Sasuke had sex?!” Sakura exclaimed loudly.

Causing the bartender to look up from his work and smirk at them.

“Umm not quite” Naruto continued in quieter tones in hopes of encouraging Sakura to lower her voice. “But we did... stuff” he finished awkwardly and gave Sakura a you-know-what-I-mean look.

Sakura’s mouth made a perfect ‘O’ shape  
“So then what happened?” She asked, dying to know.

“Errr, well we both passed out on Sasuke’s bed, we were pretty drunk. I woke up the next morning first, figured I’d go make some coffee, get some aspirin, the usual. When I came back to the bedroom Sasuke was awake.”  
Naruto paused gathering his thoughts.

“I knew it would be awkward” he continued “but if Sasuke didn’t want anything, then I could live with that. We could have just laughed it off, chalked it up to too much drink, vowed never to drink as much again” Naruto added bitterly.

He paused once more, the hurt he felt so long ago lanced again through his chest. He knew that something that night had broken inside him and never healed. He glanced at Sakura, her green eyes large with concern, she already knew how this story would end.

“Well, as you can imagine Sasuke didn’t want to laugh it off. He was angry, furious even... with me. Sasuke blamed me, saying what had happened was my fault, I’d taken advantage of him and broken his trust. He used some cruel terms for being gay, which just pissed me off more, I retaliated and I wasn't very nice either. It escalated, he shoved me, we fought, I pushed him to the floor and….” 

Naruto stopped looking at Sakura “Please dont judge me Sakura but after Sasuke hit the floor I stuck the boot in a couple of times before he could get up, I was just so angry with him, and then I left… just walked out”

“You kicked him while he was on the floor?” Sakura asked with surprise

Naruto hung his head, clearly ashamed of what he’d done.

“Oh Naruto...” Sakura said with heartfelt concern she reached across the bar and grabbed his hand. “You were young and angry and I know how much of a troll he can be when he’s angry. Dont be too hard on yourself, it sounds like you both have things to apologise for.”

“It must of been really hard for you, after liking him for so long.” She added.

Naruto nodded, his stomach plummeted. Although he would never admit it aloud, when he stood there all those years ago in Sasukes kitchen, after one the best nights of his life. Making them both coffee, he really believed that their drunken, one night stand, might blossom into something more... something real. It was something he still fantasized about now, on the loneliest of nights, what could of happened when he walked back into Sasuke's bedroom.

Naruto had believed he could talk to Sasuke, acting like the past hadn’t happened. Now, however, sat in a dimly lit bar slightly intoxicated, he began to examine his feelings and wondered how far that hurt went. The feeling of pain in his chest that came on from retelling what happened felt more real than it ever had before. Naruto felt like he’d been carrying this ache within him since that morning, and he was fearful that bringing Sasuke back into his life would only lead to more pain.

As if she’d read his mind, Sakura quietly told him “You don't have to do this, not for me. I know Sasuke is troubled but I'm sure he’ll work it out and I can keep trying to help him.” She finished with a half smile, which Naruto returned, saying “I'll be alright, I will talk to him. It was years ago, no big deal!” Naruto said quickly before his heart could change his mind and finished with a huge grin that didn't quite reach his eyes. 

Sakura frowned at him and opened her mouth to respond.

“SHOTS!” Naruto exclaimed loudly interrupting her and looking round for the bar tender.

Sakura sighed, rolled hers eyes and downed the rest of her drink.

After a few shots the rest of the evening was filled with light conversation, laughter, terrible dancing and too much drink.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke awoke tangled and disorientated in an unfamiliar bed, it took a moment for him to realise where he was. He blinked stupidly at the alarm clock on the white bedside table next to him, it was four in the morning, still dark out. Sasuke shifted slightly to glance behind him at the woman lying next to him, her red hair splayed messily against the pillow. For a moment he lay there, watching the slow rise and fall of her chest, Sasuke resisted the urge to stay in the bed, it was warm and cozy but he didn't belong there. Pushing himself up into a sitting position and swinging his legs off the bed, he squinted around the room looking for his clothes. His head throbbed and he felt like his stomach had shriveled and died, a feeling that was becoming all too common for him. Sasuke held in a groan as he stood, not wanting to wake the red-head. He’d drank far too much last night, he had only been heading out to get a few beers to have at his place, perhaps get some work done but he’d ran straight into Naruto, the encounter had been short but it left him reeling. He felt like he couldn’t breathe and had chosen to go to one of his local haunts for a strong drink to calm his nerves. One drink had turned into two and two in four, he was well past the point of drunk when she’d walked in, a mane of red hair, clad in a tight green dress that emphasised the way her hips swayed when she walked. She ignored everyone, not even buying a drink, heading straight for him. No words were exchanged as they left together, this wasn’t the first time they’d done this. They went gone back to hers, they always did. She lived in a large apartment in one of the nicest areas in town. They’d been meeting like this a couple of times a week for a few weeks.There was no relationship between them, it was simple sex, hot and lustful. She was married, but they’d never spoken about it. Sasuke had seen the pictures of them together throughout the apartment, but he didn’t really care, she was a warm body to comfort him for a few hours.

Sasuke slid himself out of bed to stand on a white shag rug, it felt soft and warming under his toes, he began to dress quietly. He’d barely pulled his jeans on when the room was suddenly flooded with light, leaving him squinting as his vision adjusted. The redhead sat up in the bed the sheets pooling at her waist revealing bare breasts. 

“You look terrible” she said, commenting matter of factly. “you’re leaving?”

“Yeah” he replied, his voice a dry rasp.

“Probably for the best” she replied as she gracefully slid out of bed completely naked and unabashed as she walked from the room. Sasuke could still hear her voice as she carried on speaking. “My husband is back this afternoon, and it would do you no good if he finds you here.” 

Sasuke said nothing, that was the first she’d ever mentioned her husband, he just continued to dress and collect his things, he was surprised, however, when she walked back into the room carrying a glass of water and two aspirin.

“One for the road?” she asked, offering him the water and aspirin, which he gratefully took, thanking her, he took the aspirin and downed the water.

Sasuke left her apartment and began the slow trudge home, the cold air helped to clear his head, he wished he’d told her that this would be the last time, that he was going to sort out his life and quit drinking, but he hadn’t because he knew it wouldn’t have been true.   
Sasuke knew better than anyone that his life was spiraling out of control, he was steadily developing a drinking problem, he was smoking more than he ever had, putting his job at risk and he was sure he’d pushed away any friends he’d had. However Sasuke didn’t care, he was content to drink and sleep around because for a short while they filled the void inside him.  
It took Sasuke nearly an hour to get home, he’d stop at a 24hr fast food joint, buying a large burger and chips, he wolfed this down as he walked, it made him feel considerably better. He hadn’t realised how hungry he was and he couldn’t remember what he’d eaten yesterday, if anything. Reaching his apartment, he walked straight in, not even bothering to undress before falling into bed, sleep consuming him immediately.

Naruto sat nervously on a bench, sipping a take-away coffee, across from Sasuke’s apartment. It was still early morning, about 10 o clock. The flat block opposite was surrounded by buildings of similar style, either residential or office with small shops and restaurants nestled in between. Sasukes flat block was of a pleasant red brickwork. Each flat appeared to have its own separate balcony. Naruto had spent a great deal of time, sat on this bench in the chilly morning studying them, curious as to which one might be Sasuke’s. They each showed a tiny glimpse into the life of the inhabitants of each flat, some covered in drying washing or potted plants, others had a small table and chairs or were simply empty.  
Naruto imagined it might be a nice place to sit and eat a meal on a Summer’s evening.  
Naruto downed the rest of his now completely cold coffee, he’d picked up two take away coffees on his way here, one for Sasuke, it’d seemed like a nice gesture at the time, but now seemed foolish, he couldn’t even remember if Sasuke liked coffee, let alone how he liked it. Not to mention that it was almost stone cold now. Naruto stared at it sadly, what was he doing here? He couldn’t even bring Sasuke a simple cup of coffee, how the hell was he going to help him? He wasn’t sure that Sasuke would let him in, least of all have a conversation with him. But he knew he would never find out sitting on this cold bench. Resigning himself to the job at hand, Naruto crossed the busy road, throwing the coffee cups in a bin on his way.  
Pulling together his remaining determination, he strolled towards the flat block, checking his phone for the hundredth time to make sure he definitely had the right address. The building was 6 floors high with underground parking, Naruto wondered briefly if Sasuke drove, he’d never learnt himself. Naruto slowed as he approached the main entrance, he could see the large silver call panel but he'd already decided that it would be easier if he could go straight up and avoid an awkward conversation over the intercom with Sasuke. Not to mention it gave him less opportunity to ignore Naruto. his did pose a problem for Naruto getting into the flat block in the first place, he was just contemplating buzzing one of Sasuke's neighbors in hopes they might just let him in without hastle. Just as Naruto reached for the intercom next to the main entrance, an older overweight man stepped out, coffee flask in one hand, briefcase in another, his mobile phone held between his shoulder and ear. He paid Naruto no attention, who jumped at the opportunity to step inside the lobby before the heavy-set white door slammed shut.  
The lobby was small and tidy, a long table to one side with various leaflets and junk mail scattered on it. Straight ahead of Naruto was a doorway to the stairwell and adjacent to that were lift doors. Naruto knew Sasuke was in flat 20 but had no idea what floor that was on. Opting for the lift, he pushed the button for the second floor. Beginning to feel sick with nerves, he took steadying breaths as he walked along the dark blue carpet. About halfway through that floor, it became quite apparent that he needed the floor above, spinning on his heels he returned to the lift, heading up one more floor, stepping out on to blue carpet, again, it was identical to the floor below. Each door was white with silver numbers neatly screwed on. Naruto walked slowly, aware that he felt like he may have left his stomach behind in the lift, the door numbers slowly counting him down to the number 20. It felt like an age before Naruto stood in front of Sasuke's door. The overhead light glinting off the metallica number. Naruto stood there a while, hands rammed into his jean pockets. Sighing heavily, ‘I can’t do this’ he thought. What if Sasuke still hated him? What if he was glad he’d left? What if Naruto just made things worse. ‘No,’ he thought to himself ‘This is a bad idea’. Abruptly, he turned around, heading straight back toward the lift, telling himself that he would come back another day when he knew what he was going to say and do. ‘Maybe calling Sasuke wasn’t such a bad idea?’ Naruto thought as he re-entered the lobby, heading straight towards the exit, looking forward to breathing a little easier and a day spent at home doing nothing. A small voice in the back of his head, halted him, telling him if he left now, it would be a damn sight harder to do this again. Naruto stopped, rooted to the spot, standing alone in the lobby, biting his bottom lip. Naruto stood there, pondering his options, he’d never felt this conflicted. Well, not since the last time he’d left Sasuke.

“Ah, Fuck!” Naruto said out loud.

Turning around in one swift movement he headed straight for the staircase taking the steps two at a time back up to the third floor, he took quick strides along the corridor and as soon as he reached the door he knocked on it loudly before he could change his mind again. Naruto stood there waiting impatiently, his heart hammering loudly in his chest, ears straining, he suddenly felt very self conscious about what he was wearing, dark blue jeans, a grey jumper and white leather jacket, he fidgeted with his clothes, trying to smooth them out. Naruto was beginning to wonder if he should knock again when he heard a key turning in the lock. His stomach clenched and his mouth went dry as the door swung open. 

Sasuke hadn’t slept well since he’d got back in, he’d been too warm with his jeans and hoody still on but too tired to take them off. He’d given up on sleep about an hour ago, and was just sat in bed browsing the net on his phone and drawing slowly on a cigarette. When the knock at his door came, he didn't immediately get up but curiosity got the better of him. Stubbing his cigarette out on the ashtray next to him, he walked out of his bedroom and through the living room to the front door. Grabbing the keys off the side, he unlocked it, Sasuke wasn’t really thinking when he swung the door open, expecting the postman or a neighbor. To find himself staring at Naruto was like a punch in the gut, all the air left his lungs. The other man stood on his doorstep wearing an uncomfortable smile and looking at Sasuke with concern, which confused Sasuke for a moment before he remembered last night, he figured he must look like he’d been hit by a freight train. Naruto lifted his right hand up to scratch the back of his head in a nervous gesture. It did funny things to Sasuke, the gesture was all too familiar to him, but the man doing it was no longer the person Sasuke had grown up with. Where had the uncoordinated, scrawny kid gone? The teenager he went to school with, who he talked into trying dangerous looking rope swings or buying beer without I.D. Was it really that long ago?

“Hey” Naruto said, his voice sounding exactly as Sasuke remembered it.

“Uh, Hi” Sasuke replied somewhat automatically, unsure what else to say or where this was going, he had a feeling of dread that he couldn’t shake, this was not going to go well. He also felt very self conscious about how he looked. Naruto was all dark jeans and white leather, a look that complimented him well, whereas Sasuke hadn’t showered in a couple of days, he was still in the clothes from the night before and he was nursing a killer hangover.

An awkward silence began to stretch out before them, both men unsure of the other. It reached the point where Naruto started rocking from heel to ball of his foot and swang his arms stupidly. Sasuke sighed, Naruto was obviously here for a reason and it would probably be better to get it over with. 

“Do you want to come in?” Sasuke asked, their eyes meeting, Sasuke’s like an endless darkness while Naruto’s reflected a summer's sky, warm and welcoming. Naruto grinned and nodded. Sasuke somewhat reluctantly stepped out the way glancing around his flat and cursing himself for not cleaning it. The hallway alone was full of crates and boxes, let alone the rest of the flat, he glanced back at Naruto who gave him an encouraging smile despite the obvious nervous look on his face. 

Naruto crossed the threshold, Sasuke slowly closing the door behind him, filled with dread. They both stood in the hallway, it was dimly lit as there was no direct sunlight into this room. Sasuke felt small and insignificant stood here with Naruto, despite both men being of similar height and build. 

Naruto took little notice of the cluttered hallway, which Sasuke was grateful for, he led the way into his living room. Naruto followed, glancing around as he did. It was well lit, with dark wooden flooring and pale walls. All the furniture matched, a large 3 seater and 2 seater sofa dominating the room, a cream rug nestled between them. The room seemed well thought out, it sort of reminded Naruto of Sai’s apartment. Despite the stylish furnishings, the room was untidier than Naruto would of expected from Sasuke and was also cluttered like the hallway with mostly large crates and a few boxes. Naruto didn’t mind, he’d never been a particularly tidy or organised person.

Sasuke watched Naruto looking around his apartment, inside he was cringing, reprimanding himself for letting it get into his state. 

“Sorry about the mess” Sasuke mumbled, not meeting Naruto’s eyes.

“Its fine, Sasuke” Naruto replied quickly. “Makes me feel at home” Naruto joked, with a nervous laugh.

Sasuke said nothing for a moment, the awkwardness swirling around them once more. 

Unprompted, Sasuke added “It’s mostly Itachi’s stuff” gesturing to the large crates and boxes. “I haven’t got round to sorting it out yet.” he said, waiting for the other’s reaction. 

“Oh” was all Naruto to said for a moment before continuing, “I’m so sorry about Itachi, Sasuke, its gotta suck” the earnest emotion in Naruto’s voice was as clear as bell. “I was going to send a card, even went out and bought one, I just didn’t know what to write. I even considered coming back for the funeral, but with everything… “ Naruto trailed off lamely. It all seemed so stupid now, this man had been his friend for years and Naruto had been too afraid to just send a card, instead he’d just abandoned him all over again. Naruto hung his head, choosing to stare at his feet. Sasuke stood there mouth hanging open, staring at the top of his blonde head.

“Do you want a drink?” Sasuke asked, more so to break the silence than anything.

Naruto’s head shot up in surprise, “yes please, whatever you're having.” He added before Sasuke could ask.

Sasuke nodded, and walked back out to the kitchen. Naruto stood, rooted to the spot and pleasantly surprised, he thought Sasuke was going to kick him out any minute, offering him a drink surely meant he could stay, for a while at least. 

Naruto considered plonking himself on the sofa but noticed the balcony door, going over to it he tried it and found it unlocked, sliding the door open he stepped out into the chilly morning. The view was impressive, staring out across buildings and shops, you could just make out the harbour on a clear day like this. Naruto sat down on one of the small chairs situated either side of a small circular table, taking a moment to reflect, he was here in England, in Sasuke’s flat, talking to him, ‘well sort of’. Two weeks ago it seemed like an unrealistic goal, but now it seemed childish that he hadn’t done it sooner. Perhaps Sasuke had forgiven him for what had happened between them, it was an idea that made Naruto’s stomach flutter. Naruto’s thoughts were disturbed as Sasuke walked out on to the balcony carrying two steaming cups. 

“Coffee” he informed Naruto, who’d raised an eyebrow in question. “But I didn’t have any milk or sugar so its black, hope thats ok?” 

Naruto cringed inwardly, he could live without the milk, but hated unsweetened coffee. 

“Yeah fine” he responded, not wanting to make a fuss.

Sasuke placed one cup in front of Naruto but instead of sitting opposite him he choose to lean against the white balcony railing. Putting his own cup down, he dug his hands into his hoodie pocket pulling out a packet of cigarettes and a zippo lighter. Lighting up Sasuke took a long draw releasing the smoke, slowly. Naruto stared slightly mesmerized by the act.

“You smoke?” Naruto asked and then felt stupid for asking such an obvious question, he expected a sarcastic comment, from Sasuke but he just nodded and continued to take slow draws on his cigarette followed by sips of coffee, Naruto was sure he could see Sasuke physically relaxing. Sasuke glanced at him and sighed. 

“I started smoking at work, socially on my lunch break that sort of thing. At first it was a tool, everyone was doing it and it was a good way to causally associate with senior members of staff, or pick up information on clients, although I smoke a lot more now, guess thats why you shouldn’t start in the first place sasuke said, shrugging. 

“So where do you work?” Asked Naruto, Sakura had shared her concerns about Sasuke losing his job, but they’d never really spoken about what he did. 

“I work for an accounting firm called Ultra”

“Oh yeah? How’s that going?” Naruto asked trying to sound casual but he was sure Sasuke saw right through it. 

Sasuke gave him a sidelong glance, before coming to join him at the table. “It’s going ok, I am working from home a lot at the moment”

“You can do that?” Naruto asked, surprised.

“Yeah, just maybe not as often as I am, however I landed two big clients earlier this year and for the last couple of years or so, I have been doing 80-90 hour weeks, I guess they think I’ve just burnt myself out, I don’t know, perhaps I have?” Sasuke finished with a shrug. 

“What about you?” Sasuke asked, a pique of curiosity in his voice. 

Naruto, grateful that the conversation was still flowing, launched into a brief history of his working life in America, which led to a conversation about what America was like. They steadily began easing into comfortable conversation. Although neither man broached the subject of why they hadn’t spoken in years or what was going on in with Sasuke. 

After a couple of hours of comfortable small talk, Naruto, beginning to get hungry, discovered that Sasuke’s cooking ingredients consisted of only ketchup and salt. Naruto managed to talk Sasuke into agreeing to walk to the local shop with him to do a bit of shopping, then Naruto would cook them both lunch. Even though Naruto had already explained that he was a highly thought-of chef, Sasuke still scoffed at the idea of Naruto cooking anything. 

“You managed to burn peas, Naruto” Sasuke pointed out, at the behest of Naruto.

“Sasuke!” Naruto exclaimed “I was like 13, when that happened.”

“Yeah but they were really burnt.” Sasuke said sadly.

“Shut up Sasuke, you get me in a kitchen now and I’ll give your mouth a damn orgasm!”

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, “well... you’re not exactly wetting my appetite, Naruto.”

Putting his face in his hands Naruto groaned. “lets just go.”

Sasuke laughed, the first time since Naruto arrive. Naruto grinned from ear to ear, with a feeling of light-heartedness.

“I’m having a shower, first, idiot” 

“Fine, just get on with it, I’m starving!”

After Sasuke got up from the table he grabbed what he needed from the bedroom and headed for the bathroom, telling Naruto he’d be about 15 minutes. 

Unsure what to do with himself, Naruto grabbed the two mugs off the table and figuring he’d go wash them up, he took them through to Sasuke’s kitchen. He washed his up first, placing it upside down on the draining board, but as he stuck Sasuke’s cup under the hot tap, he was hit with the smell of whisky, pulling the cup back out Naruto brought it up to his nose and inhaled deeply, definitely whiskey and coffee, Naruto stared in horror at the cup, ‘was Sasuke drunk?’ Naruto looked around Sasuke’s kitchen as if he was seeing it for the first time, the countertop housed a couple of large bottles of whiskey and one bottle of vodka. Spotting Sasuke's pedal bin he lifted the lid, glancing at the contents. Naruto sighed sadly as he was greeted with a large pile of empty glass bottles. Either Sasuke had recently had a party or he was drinking a lot, Naruto concluded. This all made him feel more guilty for not being here for Sasuke when itachi died. Naruto stood in the kitchen not sure what to do, he figured he’d have to give it some time before he spoke to Sasuke, if the other man was anything like Naruto remembered, accusing him of having a drinking problem was a one way ticket to ‘get the hell out of my life’ and also, Naruto would never admit it but he wanted to let it slide for the time being, afraid of shattering the fragile friendship they seem to be rebuilding.

Not wanting to be caught going through Sasuke’s kitchen, Naruto finished washing up the cup and walked back into the lounge, he spent several minutes walking around the living room, examining paintings on the wall and books on the bookshelf. It was only as he was looking at a photograph on the wall of Sasuke and Itachi from years ago, that he happened to glance down and notice the crate below it was open, at first he was confused, it looked like the crate was empty only containing slats of wood, but on closer inspection, between each slat were paintings. Naruto, realising this, curiously put his hand in and carefully lifted one out. This painting was of a young girl sat in darkness, a red sheet wrapped round her, obscuring her face slightly, wisps of blond hair could been seen poking out from behind, her eyes intense and sad staring back at Naruto. Naruto glanced around at the other crates, are they all full of paintings? 

“Itachi was quite the artist” Sasuke said quietly, making Naruto jump. “They are all full of his work” Sasuke added gesturing around the room. “Shall we go?” Sasuke asked, clearly uncomfortable with the subject, cutting off any apology Naruto tried to muster about snooping.

Replacing the painting carefully, Naruto turned to stare at Sasuke. Unexpectedly, his stomach felt as if it did sort of a somersault, he’d forgotten how hot Sasuke was, when Sasuke first opened the door, he hadn’t looked so good, but now after a hot shower, hair still wet but combed into shape, clean shaven, wearing dark jeans and a tee with a contrasting but stylish white belt, he looked a lot more how Naruto remembered him, cool and aloof without even trying. Although as Naruto neared him, there was no way for Sasuke to hide that tired gaunt look that haunted him.

“Alright lets go.” Naruto replied with a grin.


	5. Chapter 5

“Ahhh, this is amazing,” Sasuke groaned. “What is it again?”

Naruto finished chewing the piece of meat in his mouth before answering, “Fillet steak with bearnaise sauce, dauphinoise potatoes and creamed spinach.”

“And you just knocked this up in my kitchen?” Sasuke asked bemused.

“The potatoes I did at work, ‘cause they take a while, but yeah.” Naruto replied modestly.

It was a cold Friday evening, and it’d been nearly two weeks since Naruto first knocked on Sasuke's door. They’d easily slipped back into a casual friendship again, like nothing had happened. Naruto had been round at least once a day for the past couple of weeks, he always cooked and they usually just hung out for a couple of hours, he was unsure how to deal with or even address some of the issues plaguing Sasuke, but getting a decent meal into him was within Naruto's ability.

Naruto had said nothing, but he was sure Sasuke had a drinking problem. When he turned up in the morning before work or on a day off, it seemed like Sasuke was hanging from the night before, but Sasuke never complained. In the evenings, like this one, Naruto was sure he’d been drinking, he was always a little more chatty, more relaxed. However, the more Naruto looked for signs that Sasuke had been drinking, the less he found, after the first couple of days coming round, the recycling bin, once full of empty glass bottles was now empty, the hard liquor that’d been in plain sight on the kitchen sides had gone, apart from a few beers in the fridge which they shared over an evening meal, Sasuke’s flat appeared t-total. 

They continued to eat in comfortable silence, both men content to focus on their food, a meal like this would usually call for a decent bottle of red wine. However, not wanting to encourage Sasuke, Naruto hadn’t bought any. Instead, they both sat on Sasuke’s sofa sipping chilled stella out of the bottle.

“You need to make this again” Sasuke said as he finished his meal, putting his plate to the side, leaning back on the sofa, downing the rest of his beer. 

Naruto smiled. “You’ve said that every time I’ve cooked so far.”

Sasuke inclined his head in agreement. “Well I have to say, when you said you could cook, I really didn’t believe you, but man was I wrong!”

“Oh stop! Sasuke, you’ll make me blush!” Naruto replied mockingly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes in response.

Naruto would never admit it, but he enjoyed cooking for Sasuke, he loved the look of pleasant surprise when Sasuke took his first bite, followed by a noise of pleasure. Naruto loved that something he’d made, caused this reaction. It usually meant he had to throw a metaphorical bucket of cold water on his mind, to stop it wondering what other ways he could get Sasuke to moan like that.

Leaning back in the sofa, Naruto could feel sleep creeping in, rubbing his eyes, he glanced at his watch, thinking he’d have to leave soon, he still had to walk home. 

Sasuke took out their plates. “So whats the plan tomorrow?”

“Uhhh, I’m on the early so I’ll be round in the evening but eh.” Naruto hesitated suddenly a little nervous.

“Yes?” Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow and prompting Naruto to continued.

“Well I’m going out with Konohamaru for a few drinks when he finishes work, so if I drop by here, do us dinner, would it be ok to grab a shower and get ready and shit.”

“You dont have to come here, Naruto, I’m sure I’ll be fine without you.”

“No, no, no, I want to," Naruto replied with earnest. “I like coming here, I’d rather have someone to cook for anyway, otherwise I just have packet ramen.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “I’m surprised you haven’t served me ramen from a packet.”

Naruto chuckled. “There’s still time. Although I could make us real ramen, with miso soup and pork and chicken and onions, mmm.”

“Naruto!” Sasuke cut in. “How can you be fantasizing about ramen when we just ate?”

“I’m always fantasizing about ramen.” Naruto replied seriously.

Sasuke smiled and laughed quietly.

It made Naruto’s heart swell, to hear a rare laugh from Sasuke.

“So who’s Konohamaru?” Sasuke asked after a lull of silence between them.

“Oh one of the waiters from work, he’s a pretty cool guy.”

Sasuke looked like he would ask something else but seem to think better of it. Naruto didn’t really notice.

“Err, so am I cool to get ready here then?” Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded. “Of course.”

“Wanna play xbox for an hour then before I head home?” 

“Not bored with beating me yet?”

“Bored with beating you?” Naruto smirked “Never!”

“Oh goody” Sasuke replied sarcastically. Getting up he grabbed a controller and threw one at Naruto.

Sasuke’s console had seen more use in the last couple of weeks than in the last two years, he’d been working so much he’d had little time for it. This was also evidently clear in his playing skill. As teens Sasuke had been unbeatable, to Naruto’s great frustration but now Naruto was steamrolling him. Although his slower reaction may be more to do with how much he’d drunk before Naruto arrived than being out of practice. Sasuke took a moment to glance at Naruto, studying his profile in the light from the TV, he looked pale and tired, bright blue eyes frowning slightly in concentration. 

Sasuke knew what Naruto was trying to do and to his own surprise he was grateful for the effort. Naruto had been around everyday so far, cooking, keeping him company, but he was way over his head if he thought he could help Sasuke. He was glad Naruto was here, at first he had dreaded ever having to deal with Naruto face to face, he thought he would never unsee that broken hearted look he remembered so clearly from before. But they had just slipped back into a natural friendship, ignoring their past. Although Sasuke felt there were always odd moment where they were both thinking about it but neither would say anything. Sasuke had forgotten how easy it was to hang out with Naruto, there was an honesty to Naruto that Sasuke found refreshing and Naruto didn't pressure him to talk or for answers, nor did he talk to him like he was made of frail glass. Which was what Sasuke was most grateful for. 

“Hey bastard are you even trying?” Naruto asked as he killed Sasuke for the 4th time in a row while he’d been lost in thought. Returning his attention to the game he tried to kill Naruto before dying for a 5th time. 

 

-X-

The following day at the restaurant was a usual busy Saturday night and Naruto had run over dealing with a customer complaint.

“What if I write arsehole with sauce?” Naruto asked, causing Konohamaru to laugh.

“Naruto.” Temari interrupted with warning.

“I’m not gonna.” Naruto replied sounding like a stroppy teen. “But you know, as well as I do that the first dish was perfect, no reason to send it back, he’s just being picky.”

Temari said nothing, just pressing her lips together in a thin line, which was as good as an agreement from her. Naruto carefully passed the plate to Konohamaru.

“See ya tonight.” Konohamaru said before backing out of the kitchen.

“Right now I’m done” Naruto said glancing at the clock, he was 20 minutes over.

“I was quite capable of doing that dish.” Temari said also noting the time.

“Nah. if the bast…”Naruto hesitated under Temari's gaze. “If the customer had an issue with my dish, then I am going to be the one to put it right.” 

Temari hummed in agreement, “Now clear off.”

“It's pretty busy.” Naruto noted, feeling guilty leaving Temari.

“Naruto.” 

“Ok, ok! I’m going,"

Heading out back he grabbed the bag of groceries for tonight, from the chiller. It had his name written on it however someone had crossed it out and wrote ‘Cock sucka!’ Instead. He suspected Konohamaru. He changed quickly and headed out into the cold evening, he picked up a quick pace to Sasuke’s.

Within two hours he’d gotten to Sasuke’s, showered, dressed, eaten dinner, and was walking into the bar looking for Konohamaru. The conversation with Sasuke had been quieter tonight. It’d felt a little awkward to Naruto, but he hadn’t had enough time to dwell on it.   
Spotting Konohamaru sat at the back with two girls from the bar staff, he headed over. Konohamaru gestured that he’d already got Naruto a drink. Konohamaru had obviously come straight from work, he’d ditched his red tie and black waist coat and was just wearing the white shirt and black trousers of his uniform. 

“Thanks.” Naruto said as he picked up the bottle of beer on the table. Greeting the three of them. 

“No worries, although it’s the only one you’re getting, I’m skint.”

“Thats all right I’ll get the next couple, I properly owe you for dealing with that jerk off from earlier.”

“It's cool, was nothing, I felt bad for his date, she looked like she wanted the ground to swallow her up when he first complained.”

“Whats this?” One of the girls asked, they had been chatting to each other and just caught the end of the conversation.

Konohamaru launched into an overly dramatic rendition of the events from earlier.

Naruto took the moment to lean back into the couch sipping his beer. He was surprised how exhausted he was. This last few weeks had taken it out of him, with work being busy and walking back and forth to Sasuke’s, not to mention all the worrying he now did about Sasuke. He looked at his beer, sadly he wasn’t in the mood to drink, he sort of just wanted to go home to bed.

“You alright dude?” Konohamaru asked noting his sad expression.

“He’s love sick!” One of the girl butted in before Naruto could reply. Naruto and Konohamaru looked at her like she’d lost her mind. 

She smiled knowingly. “I saw you couple of saturdays ago, you were out with that bloke the cute one with dark hair.”

Naruto suddenly understanding, held up both his hands. “Oh thats nothing, that’s just an old school friend, Sasuke.”

“Well I don’t know about that, I saw the way you were looking at him.”

Naruto tried to form an argument but instead just opened and closed his mouth stupidly a couple of times. 

“I knew what that look meant.” she smiled raising an eyebrow and lightly touching Naruto’s knee. 

“Aww you’re blushing.” The other girl interjected. 

Naruto, who had gone slightly pink across the tops of his cheeks, put his face in his hands.

“Ok, ok ladies, leave the poor man alone.” Konohamaru interrupted before adding “He’s clearly smitten.” Making both girls giggle.

Naruto just groaned, leaning his head back on the brown sofa to stare at the lamp above them. ‘It was going to be a long night’. 

Most of the rest of night involved drinking, dancing, and chatting. It was about 1am when Naruto and a brunette girl, Naruto couldn’t remember the name of, carried Konohamaru out to a taxi.

“How’d you get so wasted when you’re broke?” Naruto asked him. 

“Skills.” He slurred knowingly, like that explained everything. 

“Ah, stupid question.” Naruto replied smiling at him.

“It was, buts it’s ‘k ‘cause I love ya man.” Konohamaru told him smiling like a drunken idiot.

“Well I had a feeling.” Naruto replied. Who had stayed surprisingly sober all night. 

“Bro love.” Konohamaru’s said eyes half closed holding at his fist for Naruto to bump it. Naruto laughed bumping his fist against Konohamaru. “Hey, I hope everything works out between you and that lover boy of yours.” Konohamaru added.

“Loverboy?! Really? Kono you really are drunk.” 

No matter what Naruto said to any of them all night, they were all convinced that he was having a relationship with Sasuke but they were going through a rough patch. It’d got to the point where, when a girl had tried to chat Naruto up at the bar, Konohamaru butted in and told her in no uncertain terms that he already had a boyfriend, which unknowing to Konohamaru she thought was him.

Naruto, helping Konohamaru’s friend, who had turned up halfway through the night, bundled him into a taxi, before she climbed in next to him. 

“You’ll be alright?” Naruto asked her glancing at Konohamaru.

“Oh yeah, I’ll be fine, he lives in the same flat block as me, If I have to I’ll just leave him in the lobby.”

Naruto laughed. “I’d love to see that.”

“Well it wouldn’t be the first time, Goodnight.” She smiled. pulling the taxi door shut. 

“Goodnight.”

Naruto watched the taxi pulling away, he was momentarily unsure of what to do with himself, he checked his phone figuring he’d just head home, he was tired. Surprised, he found a text from Sasuke from about 10 mins ago.

‘Hey, how is your night?’

Sasuke didn’t usually text him, it was normally Naruto always opening the line of communication. Naruto send him a quick reply.

‘Good! Just thinkin of headin home." 

A reply was almost instant.

‘Want to join me?’

Confused Naruto replied.

‘At yours?’

His phone buzzed again.

‘No idiot, I’m at a club called Kage. Google it. come find me, I’m upstairs.’ 

Naruto surprised, but also pleased , he had thought Sasuke was off with him earlier but perhaps not. Getting into a taxi, the driver already knew the club and within 15 minutes, Naruto was stood outside club Kage. He’d been feeling pretty tired up to this point but was now feeling more awake and curious to see Sasuke.

The club looked upper class, it had a white front with large black doors. Painted across the wall were black silhouettes of women in various tasteful poses. The word Kage was illuminated in blue lighting above the silhouettes. 

There was a short queue into the club. Naruto joined the back, only having to wait a few minutes to get in, but long enough for Naruto to start feeling the cold. It looked busy inside, a large dance floor dominated the club, DJ one end and bar the other. Above, Naruto could make out a large balcony running along the edge, making up the second floor, leaving a large gap in the middle, so those on the second floor could look down onto the dance floor. Naruto skimmed round the dance floor towards the bar and the staircase. He headed up onto the second floor balcony. Coming out next to another bar. Along the rest of the walls were circular booths with red sofas and small black tables. Naruto made his way down one edge glancing around for Sasuke. It took him a few minutes but as soon as he saw Sasuke, he wished he hadn’t. Sasuke sat in one of the booths with two pretty women either side of him. All short dresses, legs and tits. Naruto felt kind of stupid, what had he expected to find? Sasuke drinking alone at a bar needing a friend? Naruto considered turning around and leaving but as soon as the thought crossed his mind, Sasuke looked round, straight at him. They both stared at each other for a long moment until Sasuke gracefully removed his arms from around each girl and gestured to Naruto to sit. Naruto not wanting to be rude came and sat down next to the woman on Sasuke’s left. 

“I’ve got you a drink.” Sasuke said, his speech slightly slurred. 

Sasuke slid a large whisky out of the forest of empty glasses on the table towards Naruto, then picked up his own drink taking a long drink of it.

“So this is your friend, Sasuke?” The girl closes to Naruto purred.

“Yes one of many.” Sasuke replied sarcastically. Giving a quick one word introduction. 

The busty blond sat next to Naruto was called Sofia and her slim dark haired friend was Ami. 

“Are all your friends as hot as him?” Sofia asked, eyeing Naruto.

“No, just me.” Naruto replied grinning, unable to help himself.

She giggled, reaching for a drink, still looking at Naruto. 

Naruto reached for his own drink, sipping it slowly, the ice clinking against the glass, the liquid was harsh but warming. He glanced up from his drink to watch the other girl. Ami run her hand up Sasuke’s thigh, skim her nose along his jawline and whisper in his ear. Naruto ignored the tightening in his gut and downed the rest of his drink, he glanced over his shoulder at the bar wondering if he should get another one.

“So Naruto do you work out?” Sofia asked him sweetly. Bringing his attention back to her. 

“Yeah when i get a chance, it was easier when I was in the states, there is a gym in the apartment block where I lived in.” 

“You lived in the states?” She asked intrigued.

For a while Naruto and Sofia chatted Ami was quiet and only really interested in Sasuke. Who stayed quiet himself, just continuing to drink, although Naruto could tell he was listening to them. 

“How was your date, Naruto?” Sasuke asked suddenly leaning forwards to engage Naruto, breaking contact with Ami.

“Date?” Naruto asked confused, looking back at Sasuke, who kept blinking too often, trying to keep Naruto in focus.

“With Konohamaru.”

Naruto laughed.“That wasn’t a date! He’s just a guy from work, and anyway he’s straight.”

Sasuke shrugged. “Never stopped you before.”

Naruto felt his mouth fall open and stare at Sasuke in shock. ‘Was Sasuke talking about back then?’ 

“Oh wait!” Sofia interrupted suddenly. “Are you gay?!”

Without waiting for an answer she turned her body more towards Naruto, her foot running up his shin, her hand on his upper arm. Naruto’s gaze was broken with Sasuke as he leaned back into the sofa.

“I Just love gay men, I think they’re so hot!” Sofia gushed.

Naruto forced a chuckle, trying not to overthink what Sasuke had just said. “So do I” he replied with a fake smile, he was making jokes trying to make himself feel more comfortable. Sasuke had invited him here but barely spoken two words to him in the last hour, and the blond girl was making him uncomfortable and Naruto was already sick of watching Ami practically drool over Sasuke. 

She giggled again. “You’re so funny.” Naruto continued to smile at her unsure what to say.

She seemed to take this as an invitation to straddle Naruto’s lap, in one painfully slow movement, hooching up her tight black dress slightly so bare flesh rested on his jeans.   
Naruto lifted his hands up out the way, unsure where to put them, he was now feeling very awkward, he didn’t mind harmless flirting, even with girls. However this was way past his comfort zone. Naruto racked his brain trying to think of a way to tell her to fuck off without causing a scene. He looked round at Sasuke for support, who just frowned at him. 

“Hey Ami” Sofia called to her friend. “Fancy a foresome tonight?” She said dramatically, bouncing slightly on Naruto’s lap, a smirk on her face. 

Her friend, Ami who could barely take her eye’s or hand’s off of Sasuke, giggled glancing at Sasuke under her eyelashes. “Sounds like fun.” she purred.

Sasuke glanced at her, eyebrows raised.

“I’d love to watch you two fuck.” Sofia added looking from Naruto to Sasuke.

Naruto looked round in panic at Sasuke. Their eyes meeting, for a while it seemed they were both trying to read each others mind. Sasuke broke the moment, when he got up suddenly, leaving Naruto feeling confused. Sasuke swayed slightly, downing the rest of the drink he slammed it onto the table. He stumbled as he tried to get round it, using the sofa back to right himself, he carried on staggering off toward the bar.

Ami crossed her arms and pouted watching him go. 

“Where’s he going?” Sofia asked, still sat on Naruto’s lap.

Naruto shrugged. “Piss?” he suggested. “I’ll go check on him.”

For a second Sophia didn’t move, Naruto placed his hands on her hips gently pushing her off him. 

“Fine.” She said rolling her eyes and getting off of Naruto.

With relief Naruto quickly scooted round the table and headed after Sasuke.

Naruto caught Sasuke up just before he reached the bar, trying to steady his friend, who could not walk in a straight line but Sasuke just pushed his hand away. 

“Large whisky” He told the barmen when he reached the bar, glancing at Naruto he added. “Make that two.”

“Maybe, you’ve had enough?” Naruto asked, frowning at Sasuke.

“Maybe I haven’t” Sasuke replied obnoxiously. Giving Naruto an annoyed drunken look.

Naruto sighed. “Sasuke what are we doing? You just walked off.”

“Oh, sorry Naruto, did you fancy a foresome?”

“What! No!” Naruto replied hastily. “I’m just...I don’t know Sasuke, I don’t know why I’m here, are those girls your friends? That blond one, Sofia? She's crazy!” 

“For wanting to fuck you? yeah she probably is! And no, I met them here, tonight.” Sasuke replied, his words becoming more slurred. 

“We should call it a night.” Naruto suggested, concerned over how much Sasuke had drunk.

Sasuke said nothing, just placing his head in his hands, elbows on the bar. The barman came over placing their drinks in front of them.

“On your tab?” He asked Sasuke looking at the top of his head.  
Sasuke lifted his head, his eyes looking blurry. “Yeah but I’ll pay it.” 

Sasuke took a long time entering his chip and pin having to focus on every number. 

Naruto watched him sadly it was strange to see him like this. Even when drunk Sasuke always remained, articulate and dextrous. It was usually Naruto tripping over thin air after a few beers. 

Sasuke slid Naruto’s drink along the black surface of the bar to him.

“Cheers.” he said drunkenly, trying to clink his glass against Naruto’s but missing. Sasuke downed the whiskey in one, pulling a face. He looked at Naruto who hadn’t touched his yet and raised an eyebrow at him. Naruto rolled his eye’s and downed his own drink. 

“Good man.” Sasuke told him. Leaning in to grab his shoulder but completely overbalancing and falling into Naruto, who caught him.

“Ok, time to go home.” Naruto told him as he hauled back to his feet. 

Sasuke nodded, however he wouldn’t let Naruto help him out the club or even down the stairs. He stubbornly made his way down them, gripping the rail tightly in his left hand. Naruto followed him closely. Having to apologise to a group of girls at the bottom as Sasuke just barged through them.

When they got outside it was a cold night. Naruto pulled the zipper on his coat all the way up. 

“See ya.” Sasuke slurred before stumbling off along the pavement barely able to walk in a straight line. 

Naruto caught him up. “Sasuke?” He called with concern. Sasuke didn’t reply.

“I’ll walk you home otherwise you’ll end up in a ditch or something.”

“I’m fine.”

“You don’t look fine, I don’t think I have ever seen you this drunk.”

Sasuke snorted “Just go Naruto.” Sasuke replied bitterly. “It’s what you want.” 

Naruto said nothing, just continued walking alongside Sasuke, arguing with Sasuke when he was sober was pointless, arguing when he was drunk couldn’t be much better. 

There was a few minutes of silence before Sasuke half shouted. “Why are you even here?!” throwing his arms in the air and trying to scowl at Naruto but only managing to set himself off balance and fall into a wall.

Naruto tried to help him off the wall but Sasuke resisted him. Pulling himself up and started his staggering walk again.

“Well?” Sasuke asked irritated.

Naruto sighed. “I’m walking your ass home because you're smashed.”

“Thats not what i mean.” Sasuke retorted.

Naruto didn’t reply he knew that, but what was he supposed to say? ‘He felt guilty? Sakura had asked him? Sasuke needed help? they were friends? That the last weeks had been great and Naruto had forgotten how much he missed Sasuke.’ 

“You never said you were going out, do you normally go out after I’ve left?” Naruto asked, trying to change the subject but not expecting a real answer from Sasuke.

“Sometimes.” Sasuke replied bitterly. “Beats drinking at home.”

“You drink often then?” Naruto asked taking advantages of Sasuke's drunk honestly.

“If I can help it.” Sasuke supplied.

“Why?” Naruto asked trying to sound casual.

Sasuke stopped walking and turned to look at Naruto, swaying slightly on the spot. 

Sasuke said nothing for a while, just frowning slightly at Naruto. They stood there so long that Naruto was going to suggest they start walking again to keep warm, but Sasuke beat him too it. 

“It makes me feel numb.” Sasuke said looking away, fumbling in his pocket he pulled out his cigarettes and lighter, he dropped the lighter trying to light it, Naruto picked it up, stepped in closer and lit the cigarette for him. Sasuke took a long draw blowing the smoke away from Naruto’s face but watching him closely. Their proximity was doing funny things to Naruto’s tummy.

“Sasuke.” Naruto began, wanting to say something of comfort, but unsure. “Lets just go. I’m freezing my nuts off out here.” 

For a while they walked in silence, well stumbling in Sasuke’s case. 

“Naruto?”

“Mmm?”

“I’m going to be sick.”

“Ah.”

Sasuke stumbled over to the gutter, Naruto was concerned he might fall into the road, although it was dead quiet at this wee hour of the morning.  
Sasuke positioned himself above a drain gripping a nearby lamp post for support, he was bent double, breathing deeply. Naruto came over and pulled his bangs out of his face before he threw up neatly into the drain, Sasuke didn’t try to stop him. Naruto chuckled. If anyone could make a neat job of throwing up in the street while tanked it was Sasuke.   
The last time Naruto had thrown up due to drink, had been all over Sai’s lap. He was still surprised to this day that their friendship had survived it.   
Naruto hummed to himself quietly trying not to feel too queasy listening to Sasuke.

Once Sasuke had finished, wiping his mouth on the back of his coat sleeve. They set off walking again. This time when Naruto put an arm around him Sasuke didn't resist and even slumped his head on Naruto’s shoulder and closed his eyes, his feet still moving in the direction that Naruto guided them.

They walked like this until they were nearly at the flat block. 

“Nearly home.” Naruto told him, stopping his humming of ‘The Killers: When we were young.’

Sasuke cracked an eye to look at the flat block before opening both and glancing up at Naruto.

“I’m sorry.” Sasuke said suddenly. “I’m sorry about being a dick, and about back at the club and.”

Naruto shushed him. “Your breath stinks.”

“Oh.” Sasuke pouted “Sorry about that too.”

Naruto chuckled.

Once they reached the flat, Sasuke was pretty out of it. Naruto struggled to hold him up and get the door unlocked. Once they were in, Naruto half dragged half carried Sasuke to the bedroom, dropping him onto the bed. He brought the mop bucket from the bathroom in and placed it by the bed incase Sasuke needed it. Sasuke was sprawled across the bed, fully dressed. Naruto gently pulled off his shoes and with some difficulty took off his jacket and thin jumper, leaving him in his jeans and white tee. Figuring removing anymore clothing might piss Sasuke off, he just threw a sheet over him. Sasuke stirred and rolled over onto his side, his bangs covering his face and one arm half hanging out of the bed. Naruto gave him a half smile and crouched down gently pushing the raven hair out of Sasuke’s face. For a while Naruto stayed in that position, examining Sasukes face in the moonlight that was spilling through the gap in the curtains. Naruto wanted to reach out and grab Sasuke’s hand and hold it but he didn’t. Instead Naruto ran both his own hands threw his hair, sighing. ‘What am I doing here.’ 

Alone in the dark, watching Sasuke sleep, it was very difficult for Naruto to ignore the ache in his chest. After all these years, after everything that had happened, Naruto still had feelings for this man. It made him sad, his heart was an idiot. It was in love with a man he couldn’t have for more reasons than just one. He ignored the single tear that rolled down his face.

Deciding he would sleep on Sasuke’s couch, he headed into the lounge, he was too exhausted to walk home. Unfortunately he had no idea where Sasuke kept spare bedding, resigning himself to making do with his jacket as a blanket, he tried to get as comfortable as possible. For a long while he lay on his back staring at the ceiling, his body exhausted, but his mind wouldn’t quiten. Eventually he fell into a troubled but exhausted sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I have added the missing parts to this chapter! So its now a fair bit longer. Sorry that you have to re-read. D:
> 
> Anyway Enjoy.

Sasuke woke to the gentle noise of rain splashing against his window. It was about half seven, early, especially considering how late they’d got in, He rolled out of bed, enduring the familiar hangover. Grabbing a towel he headed to the bathroom, but stopped dead as he entered the living room, sprawled across his sofa was Naruto, asleep snoring quietly, he looked uncomfortable and cold. Sasuke went over to him and crouched down, Naruto appeared to be frowning.

“Naruto, Naruto.” He nudged him gently. 

“Wha’?” Naruto responded groggily.

“Go get into my bed, you can sleep the rest of the morning there, I’ve got work to do.”  
Sasuke said gently.

“Mmm-kay.” Naruto replied but didn’t move.

Sasuke nudged him again.

“Urgh.” Naruto moaned as he got up and slouched through to the bedroom, flopping down on the side of bed, that Sasuke had just vacated.

He immediately drew the blanket and sheet around him cuddling into a pillow.

“Mmm warm.” Naruto mumbled. “Smells like you.”

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this but said nothing.

Walking through to the shower, he switched it on and let the room fill up with steam before getting in. The hot water was bliss, it always made him feel better. For a long time he stood there, hot water cascading over him, warming him.  
Eventually he washed himself, shut off the shower and wrapped a towel round his waist, walking back into the bedroom, Naruto was fast asleep, sprawled across Sasuke's bed, Sasuke noted Naruto’s jeans and tee discarded on his bedroom floor, he must have got undressed while Sasuke was in the shower. 

Assuming Naruto wouldn’t wake, Sasuke dropped the towel and got dressed.   
He started up his PC and made a start on his work, he had his headphones in with some quiet background music playing, but he was finding it distracting with Naruto sleeping in the bed behind him, everytime he moved or his breathing changed. Sasuke paused expecting him to wake up. 

Sasuke could shake the feeling that Naruto would wake up angry with him and it would lead to an argument and he would leave again. His memory was blurry from the night before, but he was sure he remembered everything that had happened. He’d been a bit of a douche all might, he should never have invited Naruto out in the first place, it’d been a stupid idea. Although Naruto was still here and had walked him home, undressed him and put him to bed. So maybe Sasuke was just being paranoid. He thought about getting himself an alcoholic drink, he hadn’t had one yet this morning, and he was feeling anxious. However he felt guilty drinking heavy when Naruto was around, he chewed his nails unsure what to do. It’d been about 4 hours since he’d gotten up, Naruto was still sound asleep, Sasuke was getting hungry, an unusual feeling for him, however when you had your own personal chef, cooking for you at every opportunity his appetite had clawed it’s way back. Deciding to cook them both breakfast, he got up and heading to the kitchen he searched through the fridge, it was almost weird to see it so full of food, thanks to Naruto. Sasuke pulled out eggs, bacon and a frying pan. It was odd that a couple of weeks ago his breakfast would have been a large whisky and a couple of smokes. He would normally have had a cigarette by now, but he must have smoked his last one last night and as it was currently pouring with rain he didn’t really want to go down to the shop.

Sasuke started cooking, bacon sizzling, he popped some toast in the toaster, and put the kettle on. He had to run back to his room when he heard his phone ringing, he’d left it on his desk. Grabbing it he answered it, it was one of his clients, they wouldn’t usually ring on a sunday, but they were panicking about an account that had some inaccuracies. Sasuke spoke to them, phone between his shoulder and ear, while he cracked two eggs into the frying pan. Sasuke reassure them that he would look at their account today and speak to his colleague about it tomorrow and would keep him up to date with emails. He dropped his phone on the kitchen side, plating up the eggs, bacon and toast and carried that through with two cups of coffee, back into the bedroom. 

He was surprised to find Naruto awake, sat up in bed, yawning.

“If that’s a cooked breakfast Sasuke, I’m gonna fucking marry you!” Naruto said eyeing the plates.

Sasuke chuckled as he brought them over, giving one to Naruto and placing his coffee on the bedside table. He went round to his computer chair, spinning it so he could put his feet up on the bed and face Naruto, while they ate.

“I’m surprised you’re up and functioning.” Naruto noted. 

Sasuke inclined his head, “The rain woke me, and I had work to do so i figured I should get up and get some done.” 

“You were shit faced last night.”

“Eloquently put.”

“You never said you were going out, You could've come with me, I just figured you didn’t like that sort of thing.”

Sasuke sighed, “I like going out on my own.”

“You weren’t on your own.” Naruto pointed out.

“No.” Sasuke admitted.

“Would you have gone home with those girls if I hadn’t shown up?”

“Properly.” Sasuke replied not wanting to admit it to Naruto. 

This cause Naruto to look away from him, staring fixtatialy at a piece of bacon he was stabbing with his folk. 

“Although, I’m glad I didn’t.” Sasuke added truefully. Whatever it was he was seeking he could never get from the women he picked up in bars, like the drink they were all just temporary fixes for a few hours, before reality hit home.

“You said last night that you drink to feel numb, what did you mean?” 

Sasuke blinked at him. ‘he’d said that?’ He was silent for a moment pondering his answer. Naruto didn’t rush him, he placed his half eaten breakfast on the bedside table, picking up his coffee. Sasuke had lost his appetite as well, his plate sat abandoned on his lap. He placed it on the desk behind him and got up and paced the room.

“I don’t know.” Sasuke began, walking back and forth. “It’s just when Itachi died, it was so suddened, I was so swamped with work, I took time off like you are supposed to, but it didn’t help, I couldn’t get my head around it and it was so stressful having to plan his funeral and wake, there were so many people in his life I didn’t know, then his stuff arrived here, it was all supposed to go into storage but when the company arrived to collected it, I didn’t answer the door, ignored all the phone calls. I just sat on the balcony smoking and getting drunk.”

Sasuke glance up at Naruto to find he’d slipped out of bed and had walked over to him, without hesitation, Naruto only in a pair of stripy blue boxers, pulled Sasuke into a tight hug, his warmth consuming Sasuke. Sasuke stood there, arms hanging at his side stupidly, the lingering smell of Naruto’s cologne invading his senses. For a long time they stood like this. Sasuke’s phone rang again, from the kitchen.

“Errr, Naruto I need to get that.” Sasuke told him, but didn’t pull away.

“Oh yeah sorry.” Naruto replied embarrassed, letting go of him and stepping back, a hand going to the back of his head.

Sasuke stared at Naruto a moment, a faint blush across his porcelain skin. Before turning on his heels quickly and heading to the kitchen to pick up his phone. 

Naruto shook his head, he got back on to Sasuke's bed picking up a piece of cold toast and taking a huge bite from it. 

"Yes, yes. No, I'll have a look now." Sasuke said to his phone as he walked back into the room. He plonked himself down in front of his PC.

"I'm just opening the email now. " There was a pause as Sasuke read the email.

"No I think it's an error. I am sure I can sort it tomorrow."

It was weird to hear Sasuke talk in such a confident professional manner. 

"Yes, that's fine, I'll speak to him. Yes. Thank you. You too."

Sasuke hung up, Sighing loudly and began typing. 

"Everything ok?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I've just got to email someone at work." 

"So what shall we do today?” Naruto asked.

Sasuke glance over at him. Raising an eyebrow.

"You want to go into town get a coffee or lunch or something?" Naruto prompted.

This was something Sasuke loved about Naruto, his innocence, despite last night, despite Sasuke’s actions he just wanted to go out, enjoy a sunday off work. Naruto never wanted to have big emotional discussions or pull everything apart and examine it. He took everything at face value, accepted it and moved on. 

“Errr, ok.” Sasuke said realising he had just been staring at the other man saying nothing, he gave him a ghost of a smile, he turned back to his email for a few minutes, before turning back to Naruto. “I know this nice country pub, about an hour away, we could get lunch and go for a walk? Weather permitting, I can drive.”

Naruto raised an eyebrow. “Are you ok to drive?”

Sasuke chuckled. “I’ll probably the most sober I’ve been, in 2 months.” He said without thinking. 

There was a moment of awkward silence between them.

“So yeah, I’m ok to drive, do you want to go?”

“Yeah of course.” Naruto replied with a grin, overlooking Sasuke’s earlier comment. “I’ll grab a shower, can you lend me some clothes?” He asked as he got off the bed.

“No Naruto, I’m expecting you to go naked.”

“Well if thats how you like it.” Naruto replied slipping his thumbs into the waistband and inching his boxes down.

“Ok, ok! I’m getting you some clothes.” Sasuke said getting up and grabbing another towel for Naruto. “Here, you’ll need this too, you nudist!”

“You love it!” Naruto called as he walked from Sasuke’s room. 

-0-

They walked through the underground car park. Sasuke pulled out his key fob and clicked it causing the car next to them to unlock and flash its lights. Naruto stared at it, mouth hanging open.

"Audi A4, last years model." Sasuke supplied. 

"I'm actually not that surprised considering its you. But holy shit that's a nice car."

Sasuke smiled, "C'mon she's better to ride in than stare at." Sasuke paused about to get the car, he looked over the roof at Naruto and added seriously “Just don't touch anything."

Naruto rolled his eyes and got in, slipping into a leather seat. 

Sasuke put his phone in a dock he started the ignition and acceleration out onto the main road. 

“So Sasuke, serious question. What are you compensating for?”

“Shut up. Idiot.” Sasuke replied, whacking him on the arm. He pressed a couple of buttons and the stereo came on. 

“Urgh what is this?” Naruto asked, referring to the music. 

“Rob Zombie’s Dragula.”

“You still into this shit?”

“Shit? IF you mean metal, then yes I still like it. Although It could be worst I could be listening to Britney Spears.”

“Hey! that was a phase!”

“Naruto, phases don’t last years, I wouldn’t be surprised if you still listen to her now.”

Naruto said nothing just crossed his arms across his chest.

Sasuke laughed. “Hey do you remember when you sung ‘I Love rock and Roll’ at that Karaoke bar, when we were, what? Like 15?”

Naruto instantly started laughing. “Oh man, Yes! That night was amazing! Is that place still around?”

“No idea.”

“I did Toxic when I was out in the States.” Naruto added grinning.

“I would love to see that.”

“Stick it on and I’ll give you a private performance now.”

“I am not playing Britney Spears in my car.”

“Afraid you might like it?”

Sasuke just gave him a deadpanned look. “I’m surprised it took me so long to work out you were gay.”

“Yeahhh, you were a bit slow on the uptake there.”

“It must been all those women you dated throwing me off the scent.”

“Heh, yeah, good point.” Naruto replied, with an embarrassed grin.

For a moment they sat in silence listening to the music.

“Why did you never tell me?” Sasuke asked changing the tone of their conversation.

“That I was gay?”

“Yeah.”

“Umm.” Naruto replied frowning. “I don’t know, you might not have been cool with it? I guess.”

“But I was.”

Naruto nodded, and they both fell into silence again both thinking about that night, but not saying it. 

“When did you know you were gay?” Sasuke asked breaking the silence.

“Don’t worry it’s not too late for you to come out Sasuke.”

“Just answer the question.”

Naruto grinned, “I sort of knew when I was ‘bout 10 but I kind of kept expecting these feeling for girl’s that I was supposed to have to kick in.”

“You never dated any guys in school?” Sasuke asked, it was more of a statement than a question.

“No.” Naruto replied glancing sidelong at Sasuke.

“And in the states?” 

Naruto laughed. “Yes, I’m now quite experienced in the lifestyle. What’s with all the questions?”

Sasuke shrugged. “I don’t know, you never seem to talk about ex’s.”

“Neither do you.” Naruto pointed out

Sasuke smiled. “Ah, thats because I don’t have any.”

“What?!” Naruto replied in complete shock.

Sasuke shrugged. 

“Wait! If you’re trying to tell me you’re still a virgin, we’re turning this car round and hitting up the nearest Thai massage parlour!”

Sasuke smiled. “Shut up, idiot. I’m not a virgin, I just don’t count fucking the same girl for a few weeks a relationship. And," Sasuke continued. “If I wanted to get laid, I wouldn’t have to go to a Massage parlour.”

“No perhaps not.” Naruto said cutting him off. “I’m here after all.” 

“Why am I taking you out for lunch?”

“Awww you’re taking me out? like a date? Going to wine and dine me?”

“Yes, then fuck you and leave before you wake in the morning.” 

“Bitch.”

Sasuke inclined his head in agreement.

“Hey can we have something else on, this shits getting old.” Naruto said gesturing to the stereo.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “See this is why we can never be friends, your music taste is terrible.” 

“I dunno, I’ve fucked to Korn before... Well been fucked.”

Sasuke looked round at him in shock. Before returning his gaze to the road. 

“What?” Naruto asked.

“Nothing.”

Naruto raised an eyebrow. “You were going to say something, what was it?”

“Nothing.”

“If you don’t tell me, I will poke you.”

“Then I’ll crash and kill us all!” Sasuke replied with mock dramatics.

Naruto laughed. “Sasuke, I’ve seen the way you look at this car, I could stab you in the head and you wouldn’t crash, you’d properly hang your head out the window so not to bleed all over the interior.

“Jeez Naruto, why so violent?”

“Hey, if you’d told me what you were thinking, when I said about fucking to Korn.”

“All right!” Sasuke interrupted. “I thought it sounded hot!” Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

Naruto just laughed. “I don’t know how you do it, in that club last night you were all like ‘god's gift to women.’ but in reality you're just a huge dork.”

“Must be your influence.” Sasuke deadpanned. 

Naruto just continued to laugh.

They arrived at the pub a little over an hour later it had stopped raining and was now cool and overcast. They’d made one stop at a petrol station so Sasuke could buy fuel and cigarettes, which he refused to smoke in the car, instead having one in the pub car park.

“Are you feeling all right?” Naruto asked, “You look pale.”

Sasuke took another puff of the cigarette.  
“Yeah, I’m fine just need to eat. Why don’t you go get us a table?” Sasuke replied gesturing to the large white building behind them. “I’ll only be a minute.”

“All right.” Naruto replied before crossing the car park and walking though a small beer garden and into the pub.

Sasuke quickly finished his cigarette, throwing the butt in a bin on his way into the pub, he walked through the old heavyset wooden door and into the pub, the place looked the same as the last time he was here on business. He glanced around unable to spot Naruto, he walked straight to the bar, taking advantage of the blonds absence and order a large whiskey. The bartender gave him a raised eyebrow, but said nothing as Sasuke downed it in one. Sasuke ignore him, placing the glass back on the bar and walking though into the main seating area to find Naruto.

Naruto was easy to sport sat near the back, staring out of the window, Sasuke thought he looked sad, lost in thought. He walked over, Naruto didn’t look up until he pulled a chair out to sit down, he watched as Naruto’s looked round in surprise his sad demina vanishing. 

“I order us a couple of beers.” Naruto said as Sasuke sat down.

Sasuke nodded picking up the menu and scanning through it, the barmaid brought over their drinks and took their orders, Sasuke could feel the effects of whiskey from earlier kicking in, he felt less queasy for it. 

They talked while they waited, reminiscing about school, When their meals arrived, Naruto was impressed, not that he consider himself to be particular about what he was eating only what he cooked, but it was always a pleasant surprise to find somewhere with high standards. 

After they had eaten they left the car at the pub and walked threw the local countryside into the small village, for a while they walked around the village looking in the window’s of small quaint shops. They walked in a comfortable silence both men content to their own thoughts. They stopped for a coffee at a small cafe. 

Naruto nudge Sasuke, getting his attention and pointing out the window of the coffee shop. to a small country pub opposite, Sasuke looked up momentarily confused until he saw the sight that said ‘Kareoke tonight 6pm.’ Sasuke looked at Naruto, who waggled his eyebrows at him. 

“Go on.” Naruto said grinning at him. 

“No.”

“What?! Why not?”

“We both have work tomorrow.”

“Yeah but it’s only 6, we could just stay for an hour, then head back.” Naruto wined, “Come on it’ll be awesome.”

Sasuke looked at him, his enthusiasm was infectious.. “Fine, but lets go back and get the car first.”

Naruto grinning like an idiot following Sasuke back the direction they had come. 

It was about another hour before they got back to the karaoke bar, they walked in and were both surprised to find it quite busy.

“You ok for another drink?” Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded grateful for the offer, they sat down either side of a small table.

“So what are you singing?” Naruto asked smirking at Sasuke. 

“Nothing. I don’t sing, least of all in front of complete strangers.”

Naruto laughed. “C’mon you’ve done karaoke before.” 

Sasuke gave him a deadpanned look. “Yeah when I was a drunk teenanger.”

“Exactly! And if I remember you weren’t half bad.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “Naruto if you want to sing, you go do your thing.”

“yeah, yeah I will, just gotta get my groove on.”

Sasuke looked at him in disbelief. “Sometimes Naruto your so gay it hurts.”

“Don’t worry Sasuke I’ll be gentle.” Naruto replied waggling his eyebrows at him. “And anyway the term is fabulous.” 

“Thats it I’m getting another drink.” Sasuke said getting up. 

“Oi you gonna be ok to drive?” Naruto called after him.

To which Sasuke waved a hand at him.

Sasuke walked over to the bar ordering two beers, as he waited at the bar, a man caught his eye, gave him a light smile and walked over to him.

“Sasuke right?” He asked as he came to lean against the bar next to Sasuke. He was slim with long blond hair, Sasuke frowned at him, not recognizing him.

“Yeah?” Sasuke replied hesitantly. 

“Deidara.” He said extending his hand to Sasuke, who shook it. “I knew your brother, Itachi,”

“Ah.”

“I was at his funeral.”

Sasuke nodded unsure what to say. He hated having discussion about Itachi’s death, he never knew what to say to anyone, he and Itachi hadn’t lost touch but they hadn’t been close in the last view years, both busy with their own lives. Sasuke was saved with coming up with a response as the barmen placed down two beers.

“Can I also get a large whiskey.” Sasuke asked figuring he would need it. 

“Make that two, and I’ll get these.” 

“No thats...”

“No it’s fine.” Deidara cut him off. “Itachi always looked out for me the least I can do is buy his little brother a drink.”

“Thanks.” Sasuke responded, plastering a fake smile on his face. Now feeling annoying obliged to stay and chat. 

“You know he always spoke of you fondly. I think he was always proud of you.”

Sasuke nodded again. 

“I met him on the art scene about 4 years ago.” Deidara continued. “Quite the artist, your brother, not really my style but he had a way of capturing emotions on a canvas that I always envied.” 

The bartender placed the two whiskeys in front of them. Deidara picked his up. “To Itachi.” he said raising his glance in a toast. 

Sasuke maintained his strained smile. “Itachi.” he responded before clinking his glass against Deidara’s and downing it in one.

“Woah the boy can drink. Good man.” Deidara said, slapping on the back, he looked round at the bar. “Another two.” he said to the bar tender, gesturing to his whiskey glass before also downing his own drink. 

“So here’s something.” Deidara said looking back at Sasuke. “What happened to all his art piece’s.”

“I have them.” Sasuke said. “In storage.” He added not wanting Deidara to think that he had about 50 pieces of artwork littered around his flat. 

“Ah, what are you planning on doing with them?”

Sasuke shrugged, picking up the second whiskey that had just been put down, he sipped it slowly this time.

“Well if you were thinking of selling them, I would definitely know people who would give them a good home.” Deidara pulled at his wallet handing Sasuke a business card. “Here my number if you want to discuss it.”

“Thanks, I will.” Sasuke lied.

Deidara looked like he was about to say something else, but a man with a shock of red hair called his name. They both looked round.

“Hey are we eating? I’m starving.” The red haired man asked.

“Yeah, I’m coming.” he replied before turning back to Sasuke. “We are going to the indian restaurant about half a mile from here, did you want to join us?”

“No.” Sasuke responded bluntly “Already eaten and I’m here with a friend.” He added fake smile back in place. 

“Ah of course, well it was nice to see you again Sasuke.” Deidara, shook hands with him once more before heading over to his friends. 

Sasuke turned back to the bar, glancing down at the two empty whiskey glasses, well he wasn’t driving home now. Ordering two more shots, something he thought Naruto might like he headed back to the table. 

“Got lost?” Naruto asked.

Sasuke placed a shot and bottle of beer in front of him. “We’re getting drunk.” 

“Errr ok? And how are we getting home?” Naruto asked.

“There is a bed and Breakfast about a mile away, I asked the bartender. I’m just going to drink this, go out for a smoke and ring them, hopefully they’ll have a room.” 

“Got this all planned out?” 

“Of course.”

Naruto shrugged and down his shot, “I sing better drunk anyway.”

“That’s the spirit.”

-0-

“What?” Naruto asked as Sasuke came back in from outside frowning. “Didn’t they have a room?”

“No, they had a room.”

“Well?”

Sasuke sighed, giving Naruto a side long glance “The only room they had was the honeymoon suite.”

Naruto tried not to snigger. “That’s cool, least we got a room. Their will probably be a couch in the room, I can crash on there.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “I’m sure we can share a bed for one night.”

“Heh, what’s the worst that can happen.”

For a moment both men looked at each other, a slight awkward tension floating around them. 

“You’ll snore and drool all night.” Sasuke deadpanned breaking the silence.

“Hey, least I don’t talk in my sleep.”

“Yes you do! You killed me and..” Sasuke paused for a moment. “And Itachi that time you fell asleep during the film we were watching and kept talking about jam on toast.”

Naruto started laughing. “Look I’m going to get us another drink, then do what we are here for.”

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

“Sing!” Naruto said grinning walking off to the bar. 

It was a couple of hours later, as both men walked down the whiney village lanes, Naruto stumbling slightly, towards the B and B, Both singing ‘living on a pray’ loudly and shushing each other. They walked into the B and B, it looked like a large converted family home. A young women came out to greet them, smiling kindly. 

“Sasuke uchiha.” Sasuke told her, smiling at her like an idiot. “I booked a room earlier.”

Naruto smiled at Sasuke, even though he was drunk, it was nice to see Sasuke like this, he seemed happy and relaxed, last night he still had that weight of the world on his shoulders look.  
Here he just seemed like his old drunk self that Naruto remembered and it made his tummy feel funny

“What?” Sasuke asked looking at Naruto.

“Nothing!” Naruto replied quickly, blushing slightly and looking away. 

Sasuke frowned at him slightly, but was distracted by the women, passing him a key.

“Follow me.” She sing-songed.

Sasuke and Naruto followed her up to their room.

Here we go she said gesturing to a white door.

“Enjoy.” She said giving them a knowing glance.

Naruto roared with laughter and Sasuke spluttered trying to explain that’s it not what it looked like.

“C’mon idiot.” Sasuke said unlocking the door.

“Wow.” Naruto said in awe as they walked in.

The room was stunning. It was dominated by a large 4 posted bed made of a dark wood that matched the rest of the furniture, the room was also accented in a tasteful deep purple.

“You sure you don’t want me to take the couch?” Naruto asked gesturing to the one in the corner under the window.

“No it’s fine.”

They both stuck their head in the en-suite to have a look, it was equally luxurious, with a large double bath in one corner and a shower in another.

Naruto looked at the bath and then waggled his eyebrows at Sasuke. 

“I said we could share the bed, not the bath.”

“Dammit.” Naruto replied grinning. 

Let's go to bed.” 

“Ok but I’m top.” Naruto replied grinning

Sasuke snorted. “Like I’d let you top.” Giving him a very un-uchiha wink.

Naruto just stared at him mouth open as Sasuke ignored him and strip down to boxers and a tee, folding his clothes and placing them on the nightstand before getting into bed.

“Stop staring perv.”

“Oi I wasn’t starting! and you know I sleep naked right.”

“Not tonight you don’t.” Sasuke sing-songed. 

Naruto laughed stripping down to his boxers, throwing his clothes haphazardly on the floor. He got into the bed snuggling into the covers. 

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “Goodnight Naruto”

“Goodnight Sasuke. Sorry if I poke you during the night.” 

“Shut up idiot.”

Within minutes they were both slipping into deep sleep, unknowingly comfortably by the other’s presences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't really now how I feel about this chapter, It was meant to have a much darker theme but sort of end up quite fluffly. :/ ( I blame Naruto and his undying positivity). Anyway lemme know what you think. :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I've just noticed that parts of some of my chapters are missing I think because of what I was using as a page break, I'll now use this: -0-
> 
> Anyway I going to have to go back though my chapters and add anything that is missing, I will leave notes at the beginning of a chapter if I have edited it. 
> 
> Sorry if it's a pain. :(
> 
> Love Bane. x
> 
> P.S Luckily it was just this chapter and chapter 6 that had missing bits (quite alot!), so I recommend re-reading the 6th chapter! Sorry it's a pain.

Naruto ran his tongue up Sasuke’s naked chest, savouring the taste of salty skin, he trailed his tongue up to a nipple, biting it. Sasuke groaned, lifting his back off the bed before raking his nails down Naruto’s back. Naruto growled, moving his body up to catch Sasuke in a deep kiss, embracing him and trying to lose himself in the other man. 

Sasuke broke their kiss and in one graceful movement flipped Naruto onto his back and straddled him, Sasuke loomed above him, biting his lower lip ‘god was he hot.’ Naruto raised his eyebrows at him suggestively and flexed his hips. Very slowly, Sasuke ran his tongue along his teeth in response. Naruto suppressed a groan flexing his hips again. Sasuke grinned at Naruto’s reaction, before lifting a leg off of Naruto and settling it between his legs, he moved his body down, lining himself up with Naruto’s boxers, his obvious erection pushing against them. With slow, drawn out movements, Sasuke slid his finger inside the waistband, grazing the tip of his cock as he did so. Naruto bit his bottom lip to suppress a moan, he was desperate for more contact. Sasuke slipped the boxers down, freeing his erection. Naruto propped himself up on his elbows to watch as Sasuke leisurely ran his tongue up from the base of Naruto’s shaft all the way to the tip, Naruto hummed in pleasure. Sasuke took hold of the base of his cock and glanced up at Naruto through dark bangs before slowly taking him into his mouth. Naruto moaned as the hot warm sensation of Sasuke’s mouth engulfed him, throwing himself back onto the bed, he fought the urge to fuck Sasuke’s mouth, instead he stayed still losing himself in the sensation of Sasuke’s mouth, his tongue flicking across the tip. He could feel pressure building inside him, hot and heavy, he was getting closer, the occasional nip of Sasuke’s teeth, sending him over the edge fast.

“Ah Sasuke.” He moaned no longer aware of what he was saying.

“Naruto.” Sasuke replied. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind Naruto thought it was odd that Sasuke could talk with his mouth full, but he ignored it, lifting his hips and pushing himself further into Sasuke’s mouth.

“Fuck.” He panted out.

“Naruto.” Sasuke said more sharply this time. Naruto ignored him, he was getting close, really close.

“Oi Naruto!” Sasuke said once more giving him a hard shove in the arm.

Naruto’s eyes snapping open and he stared at Sasuke in surprise, who lay on his side next to him, his head propped up by his hand.

“Arghhh!” Naruto yelled in shock, pushing himself away from Sasuke in a moment of panic, he fell straight out of the bed and into a heap on the floor. Quickly scrambling to his feet, he stared around the room momentarily forgetting they’d stayed in a hotel last night.

“Naruto?” 

Naruto’s head flicked round to look at Sasuke in horror. ‘It was just a dream’ he told himself. 

Sasuke tried to hide a smile as he looked at Naruto who stood at the edge of the bed only in his boxers.

“Good dream?” Sasuke asked glancing down at Naruto’s groin, before looking back at his face eyebrow raised. 

Naruto glanced down at himself to find he had a raging hard on, that was more than a little obvious, as it pushed against his boxers.

Naruto quickly grabbed a pillow off the bed using it cover himself up while a deep blush covered his cheeks. 

“I… Uh… um... “ He stammered. 

Sasuke just started laughing at him.

“I need a shower.” Naruto announced abruptly and stomped off into the en-suite, pillow still in front of him. Sasuke’s roars of laughter following him in.

Naruto slammed the door and threw the pillow and his boxers on the floor and switched the shower on, the water coming through hot almost instantly, he climbed in enjoying the feel of the hot water cascading down him.

“Urgh.” He said to himself, rubbing water in his face. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had a sex dream that vivid.

Naruto tried to forget the dream but it sat there in his mind, the images taunting him, the way Sasuke looked as his cock disappeared into his mouth, how his hot mouth felt, Naruto suppressed a groan, his eyes sliding shut as hot water continued to cascade down his back, before he knew it he had grabbed his cock and was pumping hard, the images of the dream spurring him on the familiar tightness telling him he was close. It didn’t take long before he came hard, groaning loudly.

For a moment he stood there not moving, he wondered dimly if Sasuke had heard him. Perhaps not over the noise of the shower, not that it mattered, he was sure Sasuke could guess what he was doing. Naruto finished up in the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist and headed back into the bedroom. Sasuke was already dressed when Naruto walked back in.

“Morning.” Sasuke said trying to suppress a smile.

Naruto rolled his eyes. “Yes, yes, I woke up with a boner. Just ‘cause you're an emotionless robot doesn’t mean the rest of us are.”

Sasuke chuckled. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, I already had a wank while you were still asleep in the bed next to me.”

Naruto stared at him open-mouthed not sure if he was joking or not. 

Sasuke grinned. “Right, I’ll meet you downstairs for breakfast and then we can head back.” 

Naruto nodded, waiting for Sasuke to leave before dropping his towel and getting dressed. 

“So did you boys enjoy the room?” An elderly lady with a kind smile asked them once they were both sat down for breakfast. 

“Yes, thank you, we slept well.” Sasuke replied curtly, ignoring her knowing look.

Naruto just sniggered and nodded.

“And what can I get you both for breakfast.”

They both ordered the cooked breakfast, coffee and orange juice. 

“So what’s the plan?” Naruto asked as they dug into their breakfast.

“Head back to mine, so I can get changed. Then drop you into work.”

“Are you working today?” Naruto asked.

“Yeah.”

“Shall I come over later?”

“If you want to.” Sasuke said non committedly. “I’ll give you a spare key, in case I’m not back from work.”

“Oh. ok, Thanks.” Naruto said, trying not to grin like an idiot, he wasn’t sure why that simple gesture made him so happy. 

They finished up breakfast and headed for the car, they occupied themselves with small talk on the way back. They stopped at Sasuke’s briefly before heading to Naruto’s work. Sasuke pulled up outside. 

"You work here?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah." 

"Huh." Sasuke replied not sure how to express his surprise. The restaurant was clearly upmarket and he was impressed that Naruto was working here.

"You should come and eat here sometime." Naruto said, opening the door to the car. "So I'll see you tonight?"

"Hey, Naruto!" shouted a voice, interrupting them. 

They both looked round to see a young man walking towards them. 

"Hey Konohamaru." Naruto replied. "This is Sasuke." Naruto told him as he approached the car.

Konohamaru bent down giving Sasuke a huge grin. "Hey."

"Hey." Sasuke replied with less enthusiasm. 

"So this is Sasuke?" Konohamaru asked Naruto, giving him a suggestive look. 

Naruto rolled his eyes and got out the car. "C'mon before I have to hit you." 

Konohamaru just laughed off the threat.

Naruto turned back to look in the car, leaning in slightly. 

"Tonight then?" 

"Yeah, if I get out of work early I'll come pick you up." 

"Alright." Naruto grinned before shutting the car door and walking towards the employee entrance with Konohamaru. 

Sasuke watched them leave until they were inside the building, before pulling back out into traffic. He was nervous about going to work, he hated the looks of pity, or the loaded questions about his well being. He'd also had a ridiculously high level of absence in the last couple of months and people always had to know why. 

-0-

Sasuke rested his head on his hand later that evening, as he sat at a quiet bar in his usual watering hole, sipping whiskey. Work had been how he expected, although he had been quite productive and no one had been in to see him about his large amout of absence, so his working from home seemed to be acceptable. Although someone from HR did pop in and remind him that he had a lot of holiday still left to take.

Sasuke had finished late and went straight home, half expecting Naruto to be there but he wasn’t. Sasuke sat round the flat for all of 10 minutes before walking down here, he only meant to have one drink, maybe 2 but that had been over two hours ago and it was now nearly 10 O clock. Naruto text him sometime after 8 saying that he’d finished work and was on his way but Sasuke still hadn’t left the bar.

The bartender poured him another drink and Sasuke wondered if Naruto was still at his, he thought about texting him but didn’t know what to say. He was surprised that Naruto hadn’t tried to get hold of him as he was so late but then again maybe he had just gone home. The thought made Sasuke sad and less likely to want to leave and go back to an empty apartment. 

It was nearly midnight when he finally decided to call it a night, throwing back the last mouthful of drink, he paid his tab and left. He held the door for guy walking behind him and started walking home. He was drunk but he wasn’t stumbling all over the place, he had drank quite slowly all night and probably drank a lot less than he normally would have. 

It was only after he’d been walking for about 10 minutes did he realise that the guy he held the door for was still behind him, now walking much closer than before. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up on end. Sasuke glanced left at this guy and, as he did, the guy put his hand out and grabbed Sasuke’s shoulder spinning him on the spot so they were face to face. Sasuke was so surprised he didn’t have a chance to resist.

“Recognize me?” The guy asked Sasuke. A foul look on his face. 

Sasuke leant his head back taking the guy in, maybe he had seen him before but he couldn’t think where.

“Or perhaps you were too busy fucking my wife.”

‘Shit’ Sasuke thought as realisation hit him, he had seen this guy before, just not in person, but on the photographs with the red head that he’d been fucking a couple of weeks ago.

Sasuke didn’t reply but the slight widening of his eyes gave him away.

“Thats what I thought, arsehole.” The guy said as he grabbed Sasuke with both hands and slammed him into the side of a wall, knocking the air out of him. Sasuke tried to break the hold the guy had on him but he was considerably well built and strong, Changing tact, Sasuke headbutted him as hard as he could, the man released him, reeling back. 

Sasuke tried to run, but the guy recovered too quickly and went after him shoving him forward using his own momentum against him so he went sprawling onto the pavement. The man stepped towards him and grabbed the front of his coat hauling him back to his feet and slammed him back into the wall again, Sasuke’s head snapped back hitting it hard, leaving him feeling dazed.

“You think you can get away with fucking other people’s wives?!” The guy shouted in his face.

“Fuck off.” Sasuke shouted back. He brought his knee up trying to catch the guy in the balls but he blocked with own leg and then brought a sharp uppercut straight into Sasuke’s gut causing him to double over gasping for breath, taking advantage of Sasuke’s position the man brought a knee straight up, smashing it into Sasuke face. Sasuke yelled in pain stumbling sideways and the man punched him in the side of his face with enough force to floor him again. 

“I don’t know what she would want with a skinny, weak piece of shit like you, anyway.”

Sasuke tried to get back up but the guy just swung a hard kick into his ribs and then another.  
For the longest time, that was all Sasuke knew, as blow after blow landed on him and the man continued to shout obscenities at him. The drink was dulling the pain but everything still hurt like hell. For a horrible moment Sasuke wondered if he was going to die in this ally, beaten to death, he wondered what Naruto would think or if he would see Itachi again. Suddenly the beating stopped leaving Sasuke struggled to catch his breath, his vision swam and he didn’t even try to get back up. The man leant down and grabbed a fistful of Sasuke’s hair pulling his head up to look him in the eye.

“If you ever come near my wife again I will kill you.”

“Fuck you.” Sasuke retorted before spitting blood at him.

The guy released his hair and then stomped hard on his right shoulder, Sasuke yelled as pain exploded through his shoulder, it felt like it’d been ripped off.

“Piece of shit.” The man spat, before leaving him there and walking away. 

For a long time Sasuke remained lying on the cold wet ground trying to find the strength to get up. It was almost an hour before he finally forced himself into a sitting position, his right shoulder was excruciating the pain making him feel sick, he couldn’t move his right arm at all he held it to his body trying to ease the pain. He managed to get himself to his feet, gritting his teeth against the pain as he made a slow trudge home.

-O-

Naruto awoke with a start from the sound of the front door slamming, he was still sat on the sofa where he must have fallen asleep earlier, he still had the xbox controller on his lap. He glanced around, sleepily checking the time. It was nearly half one in the morning. He glanced up as Sasuke stumbled into the room.

“Shit! Sasuke what the hell happened to you?!” Naruto asked, jumping to his feet and staring at him in horror. 

Sasuke said nothing just lowered himself into the armchair gingerly and leant his head back, he carefully rested his painful arm across himself, trying to ease some of the pain in it.

“Sasuke, you look like you got the crap kicked out of you, did you get into a fight?”

“Go home, Naruto.” Sasuke said, not looking at him.

“Wait, what? Why?”

“Just go home.”

“Sasuke I’m not leaving you like this, are you crazy? Have you taken too many blows to the head?”

Sasuke glanced at him. “If you stay will you do as I ask?”

“What? Yes of course.”

“Promise?”

“What are we 12? Yes I promise.” Naruto replied with obvious annoyance.

“Ok.” Sasuke said. “In my right pocket are my smokes and lighter can you get me one out and light it.”

Naruto hesitated before rolling his eyes and pulling out the cigarettes, he surprised Sasuke by putting it in his own mouth to light it before passing it to Sasuke. He grabbed an empty glass from earlier and put it next to Sasuke so he could use it as an ashtray. Naruto then worked his phone out of his pocket.

“What are you doing?” Sasuke asked. 

“Ringing an ambulance.”

“No.”

“What? Don’t be stupid, you might have a broken something or have a concussion.”

“I said no.”

“What are you going to do to stop me?” Naruto asked defiantly.

“Naruto you promised me.” Sasuke replied pulling at Naruto’s heartstrings.

Naruto looked at him in annoyance. “Fuck, Sasuke this is insane.What the hell happened to you anyway?”

“I got the shit kicked out of me.”

“By who? why?”

“Just some guy and it doesn’t matter.”

“Of course it matters! Have you rang the police?”

“No.”

“What! why?”

“Because I haven’t, look no police, no ambulance, no hospitals. Ok?”

Naruto folded his arms looking annoyed. “So what the fuck do we do now.”

“Well you can start by getting me a drink.”

“I take it you don’t mean water.”

“Whiskey.”

“You don’t have any Sasuke and I’m not fucking leaving you to go find an open off licence.”

Sasuke hesitated for a moment, he hated to do this to Naruto.

“There’s a bottle behind the kickboard in the kitchen.”

Naruto stared at him in disbelief.

“You’re not fucking kidding are you?”

Sasuke said nothing. 

Shaking his head in disbelief Naruto abruptly walked into the kitchen. Sasuke listened to him rummaging around the kitchen before he came out, bottle and glass in hand. He placed the glass on Sasuke’s right side and poured some of the golden brown liquid in before setting the bottle next to it.

“How many of these.” Naruto gestured to the bottle. “Are hidden around the flat?”

Sasuke said nothing. 

“Fuck, Sasuke this is serious. Were you out drinking tonight? Would you have got 7 bells of shit beaten out of you if you hadn’t been drinking?”

Sasuke tried to laugh but it hurt to much, “I’m pretty sure sober or not the guy would have still kicked the crap out of me.”

“Why, what did you do?” Naruto implored, his blue eyes large with concern. 

Sasuke sighed, he didn’t want to tell Naruto.

“Well?” Naruto asked again. 

“I fucked his wife.” Sasuke said bluntly.

“Oh”

Sasuke hated the sound of disappointment in Naruto’s voice.

“What tonight?” Naruto asked.

“No, I haven’t seen her in a couple of weeks.”

“Oh. Are you sure it was her husband?” Naruto asked.

“Oh yes, he made it quite clear.” 

Naruto looked at him sadly and for the first time Sasuke genuinely wanted to tell Naruto to fuck off, he hated that look of pity, but he held his tongue. Looking away, he reached over his body with his left arm to pick up the whisky and take a sip.

“Sasuke...” Naruto said staring at him. “Lift up your right arm.”

Sasuke hesitated before sighing. “I can’t It’s too painful to move it.” 

“What the fuck Sasuke!” Naruto exploded. “You might have broken your arm and you're sat here telling me not to ring an ambulance, are you insane?”

Naruto pulled his phone out again.

“Wait what are you doing?” Sasuke asked. “You promised!”

“I’m ringing Sakura, she’s a nurse right? -She can at least check you over.”

“Its nearly 2 am.”

“So? -I’m sure she will understand.”

“She won’t come, Naruto.”

“What, why? -Of course she will.”

Sasuke said nothing more as Naruto called her, he had to call her twice because she didn’t pick up the first time. 

“Naruto?” She said when she finally picked up, sounding groggy.

“Hey Sakura. I know it’s late but can you come over to Sasuke’s.”

“What? Why? Is everything OK?” She sounded much more alert now.

“Yeah sort of, Sasuke’s come off worse in a fight and he’s refusing to go to hospital.”

“Oh God, did you beat him up?!”

“What! No! -Of course I didn’t beat him up.” Naruto replied, indignation obvious in his voice, he ignored Sasuke’s croaky laugh in the background. “Will you come?”

Sakura hesitated. “Does he know you rang me?”

“Yes, he’s sat right here.”

“Is he OK with it?” She asked her voice apprehensive, which made Naruto look round at Sasuke and frown. ‘What had happened between them, they used to be so close.’

“He’s not really OK with anything, he’s like a kicked cat but he’ll get over it.”

“And you’ll be there?” She asked.

“Of course, I’m not going anywhere.”

“Ok I’ll be round as soon as I can.”

“Thanks Sakura, we’ll see you soon.” Naruto replied and hung up. He looked at Sasuke. “She’s on her way.”

Sasuke just nodded trying to avoid Naruto’s gaze. 

“What happened between you two?” Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked at him, it was hard to tell because of all the bruising but Naruto was sure he’d become slightly paler. 

“Just me being a jerk, Naruto.”

Naruto narrowed his eyes. “She sounded afraid of you.”

Sasuke said nothing but maintained his eye contact. 

Naruto sighed. “It doesn’t matter, now is not the time for this.”

Without saying anything else, Naruto walked out of the living room and into the bathroom, Sasuke could hear running water but wasn’t sure what he was doing. When Naruto returned he was carrying a bowl of hot water and a cloth. He placed it on the table next to Sasuke.

He very gently began washing the blood off of Sasuke’s face, from the cut above his eyebrow and from where his nose had bled.

“You don’t have to do that.” Sasuke said quietly, but making no move to stop him.

“I know.” Naruto replied.

“I’m sorry about this shit.” Sasuke told him. “You should be getting some sleep, don’t you have work tomorrow?”

“Yep, and when I’m so tired I kill a bunch of people with acute food poisoning and get fired, I’m expecting you to look after me.”

“Naruto seriously, you should get some sleep.”

“It’s fine Sasuke, I’ve been tired before, I’ll survive.”

Sasuke tried to frown at him, but it just made his face hurt. 

After Naruto had washed away most of the blood and Sasuke looked marginally better, he went and emptied out the water and rinsed out the wash cloth. As Naruto walked back into the room their was a light knock on the door. 

Naruto answered it, he found sakura stood there and to his surprise, another old school friend; Kiba stood behind her. 

“Come in.” Naruto said, leading them back though to the lounge. 

Sakura gasped when she saw Sasuke.

However, Kiba grinned at him. “Hey Sas! You look like shit.”

“Don’t call me Sas and why the hell is he here, Naruto?” Sasuke asked, looking back at Naruto.

“Errr, Why are you here?” Naruto asked. 

“Umm.” Kiba glanced at Sakura who had a slight pink tinge to her cheeks. “Me and Sakura were, errr... hanging out.”

Naruto’s eyebrows shot up his head so far they were lost in his hair line. 

“Anyway.” Kiba said. Ending that line of conversation. “Why the fuck haven’t you been around to see me?” He asked Naruto, while holding out his hand for Naruto to grab, they shook hands at the thumb, embracing like brothers, Kiba giving Naruto a hard slap on the back.

“I’m sorry man, I’ve just been hella busy.”

Kiba went to open his mouth but Sakura cleared her throat, ending their conversation. 

She looked at Sasuke, frowning. “Did you lose consciousness at any time?” 

“No.”

“Any loss of blood or fluids from your ears?” 

“I don’t think so.” He glanced at Naruto.

“I didn’t see any.” Naruto added.

Sakura sighed, pulling out gloves and a small torch she checked his eyes and ears, trying to avoid making eye contact with him while still doing her job. 

“So what the hell happened?” Kiba whispered to Naruto.

Naruto shrugged. “Just Sasuke being Sasuke, telling some guy where he can stick it and biting off more than he can chew.”

“I’ve always said someone would give his stuck-up ass a good kicking.”

“Yeah, yeah Kiba, just because you’ve tried and failed doesn’t mean you have to rub it in.” Sasuke piped up. 

Naruto laughed while Kiba folded his arms and pouted.

“Shush.” Sakura said, trying to work. 

“I need you to get undressed, down to your boxers should be fine so I can check you for injuries. It will probably be easier if you lie down on the sofa.” She said in a professional manner. 

Sasuke hesitated.

“Do you want us to go into another room?” Kiba asked.

“No its fine.” Sasuke said. “I think I’m going to need a hand anyway.”

“Oh right yeah.” Naruto said, coming towards Sasuke.

With help, Sasuke managed to stand and Naruto undid the buttons on his shirt and carefully slid it off his arms.

“Whats wrong with your arm?” Sakura asked noticing he hadn’t moved it. 

“I don’t know, I can’t move it and it hurts like hell.” 

Sakura sighed, “I should really insist you go to a hospital, you need x-rays, Sasuke.”

Nobody said anything for a moment before Sakura continued. “It looks dislocated. See how his shoulder is square?” She said pointing it out to Naruto.

Naruto nodded, frowning at Sasuke’s body.

“If the ligaments are torn Sasuke, you will need surgery.”

Sasuke nodded and Sakura shook her head, rolling her eyes skyward.

Naruto took off Sasuke’s shoes and socks and then unbuckled Sasuke’s belt and undid the fly, trying to keep the dream from this morning clear of his head.  
Once Sasuke was stood in only his boxers his battered and bruised body on show, Naruto helped him over to the sofa and to lie down. Naruto took a step back frowning at the state of him.

“How the fuck did you manage to walk back?” Naruto asked. “I can’t believe you wont let me ring the police.”

“Naruto..” Sasuke said in warning, trying to get him to drop it.

“Sasuke, look at the state of you, he could have killed you!” Naruto said, getting angry not so much with Sasuke, but with the jerk-off that did this to him. He suddenly didn’t know how he stayed so calm when Sasuke had walked in, he should have sent him to hospital, hunted down this arsehole and given him a taste of his own medicine.

“Naruto.” Kiba said, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. Naruto was suddenly aware that his fist were clenched and he was breathing hard through his nose, he resisted the urge to throw Kiba’s arm off and storm out of the apartment. 

“Let Sakura work.” Kiba said, placing a hand on his chest and pushing him back away and into the armchair that Sasuke had vacated.

“Here.” He said pouring out a helping of whiskey “I think you need it.”

Naruto ignored the whiskey and watched Sakura work. She moved well trained hands down Sasuke’s arms and ribs looking for breaks, apologizing every time she pushed a tender spot and Sasuke winced. 

“I don’t think anything is broken.” She said once she had finished. “But you are going to be sore as hell for a while, not to mention I still have to sort out your shoulder and it’s going to hurt.”

Sasuke nodded.

“Are you sure you won’t go to A and E, we can give you something to help you relax before I manipulate it back into place. 

Sasuke shook his head. “I’ll be fine.” 

“You’ll need to sit up.” She said and Sasuke complied. 

“Naruto it will probably be best if you hold him in place.”

Naruto got up and walked over to where Sasuke was sitting.

“OK, this is going to hurt...A lot. But you need to stay still and try to relax, OK?”

Sasuke nodded. Naruto placed a hand on his left shoulder and one on his chest holding him in place on the sofa. Their eyes met and Naruto tried to wordlessly tell him that he was here for him.

“Ok deep breaths, Sasuke. Sit up straight and stay relaxed.” She told him.

Sasuke did as he asked. He placed his left hand on Naruto’s upper arm, steadying himself.

Sakura took hold of the other arm in both her hands, one on the forearm and the other at the shoulder joint. “Ok and relax.” She said calmly as she rotated the arm back into the joint.

“Fuck.” Sasuke hissed out as he gripped Naruto’s arm painfully.

“Relax.” She told him.

Sasuke focused on gripping Naruto’s arm and forcing his body to relax. Their was a click and a jolt and suddenly the pain was gone, not completely, but it no longer hurt like it did before, instead there was just a dull ache.

Sasuke released Naruto and looked round at Sakura. “How does that feel?” she asked.

“Much better, thanks.” He said, sounding surprised.

Sakura smiled, looking relieved. She pulled out a sling from her bag and put it round Sasuke’s arm. “You’ll need to rest it for a few days. And if you get any shooting pains or spasms you will need to get an x-ray. As for the rest of you, I think anti inflammatories and rest and you should be fine. Sore as hell I expect, but fine.”

Sasuke nodded. “Thank you.”

As she turned away he grabbed her hand and she looked round in surprise. “I’m sorry.” He said “About before, about how I acted, I shouldn’t of..” he glanced nervously at Naruto, not wanting him to know.

Sakura placed her own hand over his “It’s ok Sasuke, I understand.” She said smiling at him gently. 

Sasuke nodded releasing her hand. “Can I get dressed now?”

“Yes of course.”

Naruto went and grabbed him some sweats and a tee out of his bedroom. “Here.” He said helping him into them.

“Right we should go. You two try and get some sleep and please rest Sasuke, especially that arm.”

“I will.”

Naruto showed them out with agreements that they would all meet up for a drink in the week. He walked back into the lounge.

“Bed.” He told Sasuke.

“Are you ordering me to bed?”

“Yes, before I have to beat the shit outta ya for being such a fucking idiot tonight.”

“Alright.” Sasuke held up one hand in surrender. “What are you going to do tonight?”

“I’ll stay here, I’m not walking home now, just point me to some bedding so I’m not sleeping on a cold-ass sofa again.”

Sasuke showed Naruto where the bedding was and he grabbed some blankets and a pillow.

“You could always sleep in my bed again?” Sasuke suggested jokingly.

“I’m ok thanks, the sofa will be fine.” Naruto replied. ‘No way am I risking waking up to a wet dream because I’m sleeping next to you. Man that would be awkward.’ 

Sasuke might have been giving him a smile but it was hard to tell with all the bruising. 

“Good night Naruto.”

“Good night Sasuke.“


End file.
